


Odds and Ends (Drabbles)

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: Miscellaneous drabbles for miscellaneous EXO pairings.





	1. Baeksoo Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are not new, but I wanted to add some drabbles that were posted on Tumblr and AFF and never made their way over here in the interests of completion (and rescuing things that were marked as adult content). If they're new to you, please enjoy. If they're not, I hope you enjoy them anyway. :)
> 
> See individual chapters for pairings, ratings and warnings.

**Pairing:** Baekhyun/Kyungsoo  
**Comments:** Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/soopics/status/794492261279166464) because I couldn’t help it. PG first date cuteness

It’s been a nice first date so far. It’s not exactly a typical first date because Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have known each other for years, but there’s still something of that first date atmosphere as they tentatively feel each other out, searching for the right way to interact as boyfriends (if this goes well) instead of just friends. Baekhyun is by no means shy, but he’s being careful, which tells Kyungsoo he’s serious about this. That’s a little scary to contemplate, but Kyungsoo is happy about it all the same.

They go for a walk after lunch, in a park that’s surprisingly quiet for this time of day. Baekhyun starts chattering the way he does when he’s nervous, loud and meaningless and full of awkward laughter, until Kyungsoo says, “Just shut up and enjoy the scenery.” They’ve been talking this whole time, and now he wants to have some quiet and enjoy not so much the scenery as this moment here with Baekhyun.

To his credit, Baekhyun does shut up…for about fifteen seconds before he starts, “But you know I’m not good at shut—”

He doesn’t get any farther than that, because Kyungsoo, without even really thinking about what he’s doing, turns and kisses Baekhyun square on the lips. It’s brief, not even long enough for them to have to stop walking, but it does effectively shut Baekhyun up. Kyungsoo turns away and wonders what Baekhyun thought of that and hopes he isn’t blushing.

Baekhyun stays quiet for all of ten seconds before he says, “It’s just that I can't—”

Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate to turn and kiss him again, and he can feel the smile spreading over Baekhyun’s lips before he even pulls away. He turns and pretends to be very interested in the scenery, but he can’t help smiling himself, especially as he hears Baekhyun snicker, no doubt pleased with himself.

This time, Baekhyun doesn’t even last five seconds, and his tone and smug smile tell Kyungsoo that it’s entirely deliberate when he says, “But you know—” Kyungsoo raises a threatening arm to slice at his neck, but Baekhyun barely pauses. “I like to talk, and I get bored if—” Kyungsoo abandons subtlety and gets Baekhyun in a headlock, effectively shutting him up.

For a few long seconds, they stay like that, wondering what will happen next. When Kyungsoo lets go, Baekhyun turns around, but for once, he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he quietly leans forward and kisses Kyungsoo, lingering longer than any of Kyungsoo’s kisses. He smiles when he pulls back, and Kyungsoo’s expecting him to make a joke, but he only takes Kyungsoo’s hand, swinging it between them as they resume walking. Kyungsoo looks at the trees around them, but as they walk in silence, he’s only thinking about Baekhyun’s lips, and more than that, Baekhyun’s smile.


	2. Baekxing College AU

**Pairing:** Baekhyun/Yixing

 **Comments:** College AU, PG-13 I guess

The problem with Yixing is that he’s _nice_. That’s great and all, but he’s nice to everyone. Baekhyun doesn’t mind nice, but he wants more than that from Yixing. He wants Yixing to like him, not the way he likes just about everyone, but really _like_ him. He also wants Yixing to kiss him and fuck him and a lot of other things along those lines, but first he just needs Yixing to notice him as more than just one of his friends.

It’s not usually a challenge for Baekhyun to get people to notice him. He’s loud and he’s funny and he’s outgoing, and he’s not shy about making it clear what he wants. The thing is, he’s been flirting shamelessly with Yixing for weeks and Yixing doesn’t seem to get it. Baekhyun’s hugged him from all directions, sat in his lap, made kissy faces very close to his lips, and said all kinds of suggestive things, and Yixing just keeps laughing like he thinks Baekhyun is joking around.

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Jongdae asks when Baekhyun complains to him. “It’s hard to know when to take you seriously. He probably doesn’t realize you mean it.”

“I don’t do well with rejection,” Baekhyun whines.

“You’re not doing too well with the way things are either,” Jongdae says archly. Baekhyun doesn’t have a good rebuttal for that, so he groans and flops onto Jongdae’s lap. “And this is why it’s hard to tell when you’re flirting,” Jongdae says.

“Who would ever flirt with you?” Baekhyun mutters into Jongdae’s thigh.

Annoyingly, though, Jongdae is probably right. If all of Baekhyun’s blatant flirting is still too subtle for Yixing to understand, he has to make his point more directly. Rejection will suck, if it happens, but Baekhyun has no patience for being in limbo any longer.

He decides to make his point in typically unsubtle fashion by approaching Yixing one day and plopping down in his lap, facing him. Yixing smiles and puts his hands on Baekhyun’s hips because he’s frustratingly affectionate like that. “Hi,” he says.

“Hi,” Baekhyun answers. “How’s it going?” He leans closer to Yixing, not kiss close, but close.

“Not bad.” Yixing’s smile is both fond and bemused. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much.” _Stop being so chicken_ , says a voice in Baekhyun’s head that sounds irritatingly like Jongdae.

“You just felt like sitting on me?”

“Yeah.” Before he can lose his nerve, Baekhyun adds, “I also feel like kissing you.”

Yixing doesn’t look as surprised as he could, just subtly raises his eyebrows. “You do?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun holds Yixing’s gaze even though he’s dying inside waiting to see how this goes. “So either tell me you don’t want to or hurry up and kiss me.”

“Are we talking just a kiss between friends?” Yixing asks.

“No.” Baekhyun leans a little closer. “Not between friends.”

“Okay,” Yixing says calmly. “Good.” While Baekhyun is still trying to figure out what that means, Yixing kisses him. There’s nothing hesitant about it, despite it being their first kiss, which is just how Baekhyun likes it. Why be shy when he could enthusiastically make out with Yixing while sitting in his lap? Now that he knows Yixing wants him, there’s no reason to hold back.

They break apart eventually, smiling at each other up close. “Was that what you had in mind?” Yixing asks.

“Yes,” Baekhyun tells him. “Perfect.”

“Good. We should do that more.”

“I like you,” Baekhyun says, as much to get that out there as in response to Yixing’s comment.

Yixing smiles wider. “I’m glad, because I like you too.”

“A lot?” Baekhyun asks.

Yixing laughs. “Yes, a lot. Can I kiss you again?”

“Yes!” Baekhyun answers with what would be an embarrassing degree of enthusiasm if he was more easily embarrassed.

Yixing laughs again and wraps his arms around Baekhyun as he leans in for another perfect (at least as far as Baekhyun is concerned) kiss.


	3. Luchen

**Pairing:** Lu Han/Jongdae

 **Comments:** Just a little bit of cheesiness, very G.

The thing Lu Han hates about dating while all grown up is that there’s never enough time to spend together. He’s the sort of person who, when he likes someone, wants to be around them all the time, but that’s impossible when he and Jongdae work full-time jobs in different places. (And even if they did work for the same company, he doubts their bosses would appreciate Lu Han spending the day following Jongdae around.)

There’s nothing to be done about it, but they try to make the most of the time they can spend together, and that means meeting for lunch a few times a week,, when work’s not too busy to take a break. Jongdae gets longer lunches, so he picks up food and coffee and meets Lu Han in the park near his office, a much needed bright spot in Lu Han’s busy days.

This particular morning, Lu Han’s been going non-stop, with barely time to breathe, and he’s not sure he’ll be able to make it to see Jongdae, but mercifully, as lunch time approaches, his boss says, “Let’s take a break. We’ll start back at one.”

Lu Han all but runs out of the door before he can change his mind, hurriedly zipping up his jacket against the unseasonable cold. He finds Jongdae at their usual spot in the otherwise deserted park, huddled into his scarf, clutching a paper cup of hot coffee.

“It’s getting too cold for this,” he whines as Lu Han sits down. He hands Lu Han another cup sitting on the bench a safe distance from Jongdae. “I don’t know how you can drink iced coffee in this weather.”

“You keep me warm.” Lu Han laughs, embarrassed by the cheesy line, and Jongdae laughs at him. After a glance around to make sure there’s really no one else here, Lu Han gives Jongdae a quick kiss. All joking aside, the kiss, the bright smile Jongdae gives him after, and the fact that Jongdae came out here in the cold in the middle of the workday really do make Lu Han feel warm.


	4. Ghost Xiuhan

**Pairing:** Lu Han/Minseok  
**Comments:** Lu Han is a ghost so I guess technically warning for past character death, but it's not anything angsty.

Lu Han’s been dead for for years now but he still hasn’t figured out why he’s a ghost. He always thought ghosts were supposed to have regrets, reasons they can’t peacefully move on. He regrets dying young, of course, because there’s so much he never had a chance to do, but lurking around won’t change that. He regrets some of the choices that led up to the accident that took his life, but it wasn’t anyone’s fault, really, not even his own, so it’s not like there’s anyone for him to haunt.

Whatever the reason, he doesn’t seem to be moving on whether he wants to or not, so he does his best to enjoy being a ghost, amusing himself passing through walls and spying on people. It’s kind of fun, but lonely too, and less fun recently since the apartment that was once Lu Han’s, the place he hangs around even though he didn’t actually die here, has been empty for over two months. That’s why he’s so happy when meets Minseok. Or, well, he doesn’t exactly _meet_ Minseok, but Minseok moves into his (former) apartment and Lu Han sees him for the first time.

Minseok is, to all appearances, pretty ordinary. He looks young, but he can’t be too young if he’s living on his own without any parents hovering around. He has friends help him move in, but then he quietly arranges the apartment himself. Lu Han watches curiously, happy to have something interesting to look at and to have another person around. He hates being alone for long, and even if the last tenant had no idea Lu Han existed, at least having her here felt like company.

He watches Minseok clean way more thoroughly than is probably necessary, then methodically arrange his clothes, followed by setting up the kitchen. Finally, Minseok makes his bed before flopping onto it to rest. He pulls out his phone and calls for takeout and then puts his phone back in his pocket. Then he leans back against the wall, looks across the room straight at where Lu Han is and asks, “Why do I always end up in apartments with ghosts in them?”

Lu Han jumps, to the extent that a noncorporeal ghost can jump. He points to himself questioningly and Minseok’s lips twist into a crooked smile. “Yes, you.” He points at Lu Han for emphasis.

“You can see me?” Lu Han asks. No one has been able to see him since he died and came back as a ghost, and quite a few people have had the opportunity. He didn’t think anyone could.

“And hear you too.” Minseok’s smile turns less teasing and more friendly. “I’m Kim Minseok. What’s your name?”

“Lu Han.”

“Nice to meet you, Lu Han,” Minseok says politely, like he’s not talking to a ghost. “How old are you?”

“I’m twenty-two—well, twenty-three in Korean age—well, I was when I…you know, but now I’d be twenty-five, almost twenty-six.”

Minseok laughs, but not unkindly. “So what, 1990?” When Lu Han nods, he says, “Same as me. I just turned twenty-six.”

“So you can see ghosts?” Lu Han bursts out, unable to continue the casual conversation with that elephant in the room.

Minseok’s smile turns wry again. “I can. I’ve always been able to, and no, I don’t know why.”

“All ghosts?” Lu Han asks.

Minseok shrugs. “If I can’t see them, I don’t know they’re there. But you’re far from the first one.”

“Huh.” Lu Han’s still thinking, processing this unexpected development, but Minseok barrels onward.

“Now that that’s out of the way, why don’t you tell me about yourself. It’s only fair if you’re going to be my accidental roommate.”

“Do you mind?” Lu Han asks sheepishly. It hasn’t mattered much until now because no one knew he was here, but Minseok being able to see him changes everything.

Minseok gives another shrug. “I’m used to it. My last apartment had this old grandmother ghost and that was just awkward, so it’s nice to have a guy my age instead. I hope we can get along.”

This is so weird, so incredibly fucking weird to be talking to a living breathing human, to be meeting someone and maybe even making a new friend like he hasn’t been dead for years. On the other hand, Minseok’s smiling like he doesn’t care and it’s been a long and lonely two years and change, so Lu Han’s not about to complain. He smiles back at Minseok, hopefully not too eager. “I hope so too.”

“So,” Minseok says cheerfully. “You were going to tell me about yourself?”


	5. Domestic Xiulay

**Pairing:** Minseok/Yixing

 **Comments:** PG-13 for glossed over sex

Minseok comes home to find Yixing sound asleep on the couch, sprawled out like he sat down and passed out without meaning to. Minseok has no doubt that that’s the case because he’s seen it happen many times before. Yixing’s never been good at stopping to rest until his body makes him.

He looks cute, limbs splayed out in all directions, features slack, and Minseok smiles as he toes off his shoes and walks into their apartment. Yixing sleeps through Minseok changing out of his work clothes and getting some water in the kitchen and sitting at the other end of the couch and pulling out his laptop.

Only after a few minutes of Minseok quietly checking his e-mail does Yixing stir, slowly sitting up straighter and blinking sleepily at Minseok. “When did you get home?” he asks, with a smile made that much cuter by his dazed expression.

“Not long ago. Sorry if I woke you up.”

Yixing shakes his head. “I didn’t mean to sleep.” He leans over for a kiss and Minseok obliges, patting down Yixing’s messy hair before he sits back. “Did you eat already?”

“Yeah, my boss dragged me out. You?”

“I was starving so I grabbed something on the way home.” Yixing smiles, still kind of cute, but a lot more scheming, quintessential Yixing. “So that means there’s nothing to distract us from having some fun after this long day, huh?”

“You’re not too tired?” Minseok asks, faux innocent. “I wouldn’t want to wear you out.”

Yixing knows him too well to fall for the innocent act anymore. “I can handle it. You can take care of me, can’t you?” His eyes are twinkling. The whole questioning masculinity/sexual prowess thing doesn’t work well on Minseok, but it amuses Yixing to try anyway.

“Hm, I don’t know. Should I?” For one long moment, they look at each other, Minseok’s expression still innocent and Yixing’s mouth twitching, and then they both laugh. “Okay,” Minseok says, putting his laptop on the table and getting to his feet. “Let’s see if I can really wake you up.”

Yixing hops up to join Minseok, stretching in a way that doesn’t seem calculated but definitely serves to make Minseok want to have a lot of fun with him. Yixing grins, happy and affectionate and so very him. “I’m sure you can.”

Yixing does wake up thoroughly for an energetic round of sex, but then he promptly falls asleep as soon as they’re done. Minseok chuckles to himself as he gets a wet towel to clean Yixing up, then rinses it and hangs it in the bathroom before coming back to stand by the bed. Yixing is still out cold, and Minseok smiles at the way he’s curled up on his side. “Okay, you can sleep.”

To his surprise, Yixing reaches out without opening his eyes, blindly grabbing Minseok’s arm to pull him down. “Only if you stay with me,” he mumbles.

Minseok heaves an exaggerated sigh to show what an imposition this is but goes willingly, lying down on his back and letting Yixing drape himself over his side. Yixing’s breathing evens out immediately like he wasn’t even entirely awake, and Minseok wraps an arm around him and presses a kiss into his hair. “Sleep well.”

Without stirring, comfortable and secure, Yixing sleeps on.


	6. Xiuhan in Space!

**Pairing:** Lu Han/Minseok

 **Comments:** Space AU, PG-13 for off-screen sex

Lu Han’s first impression of Minseok is that he looks so _harmless_. He’s small and kind of cute, with none of the arrogance Lu Han is used to seeing in fighters noticeable in his expression or his stance. This is the ace fighter pilot who’s going to protect his ship from the space pirates who’ve been causing trouble in the Pleiades Sector?

Minseok looks steadily back at Lu Han for five, ten seconds, eyes holding his, and then he laughs, which only makes him look even more cute and harmless. “You can say it, whatever you’re thinking. I’ve heard it all before.”

“You’re…not what I expected.” Lu Han hopes that’s diplomatic enough.

“The great thing about flying a modern spacefighter is that you don’t have to be big and strong to kick ass,” Minseok tells him with a wry grin. “But for the record, I’m willing to bet I can kick your ass without my fighter too.”

Lu Han gives him a measuring look. “You can try.” He’s not as harmless as he looks either.

Minseok’s smile doesn’t falter. “I will.”

***

Minseok suggests a sparring match in the exercise room of Lu Han’s ship three days into their journey, no holds barred. “You sure you’re ready for that?” Lu Han asks. In the week he’s known Minseok, he’s come to like him, but he hasn’t yet seen much reason to reevaluate his opinion of Minseok’s harmlessness.

“I can handle it.” Minseok laughs. “Even if you beat me, my ego can survive. It’s not so bad to get knocked down a peg every once in a while.”

They start off easy, feeling each other out. Minseok’s fast, Lu Han notices, and agile. That’s not so surprising given his build, but the strength behind the first punch he manages to land on Lu Han is. It hits him in the stomach and Lu Han manages to pull back enough to avoid the full force of it, but it still makes him stumble & wince in pain.

Minseok grins at him, incongruously cute. “Believe me now?”

Lu Han grits his teeth and plants his feet again. He’s not done yet. “We’ll see.”

They turn out to be pretty evenly matched, both getting some good hits in, but Minseok is just a little faster, a little trickier, and the end result is Lu Han facedown on the mat with Minseok’s knee in the middle of his back. “How about now?” Minseok asks, breathless but cheerful.

"If this is how you are on your own, you must be incredible in your fighter.”

Minseok laughs loudly, getting to his feet and offering Lu Han a hand up when he turns over. “Just you wait and see.”

***

It’d be better for both of them if Lu Han never had to see Minseok in action, but he does, on their last day before leaving the Pleiades Sector. He is indeed incredible, maneuvering the slim spacefighter with agility reminiscent of his own in hand-to-hand combat, attacking the pirate ship from all sides, never showing any signs of hesitation even though he’s all alone out there and the pirate ship dwarfs his own craft. Lu Han knows this is what spacefighters are designed for and what pilots like Minseok are trained for, but it’s still hard to believe that he can win this fight.

It’s been eight weeks since Lu Han met Minseok, more than seven since they set out, and Lu Han almost wishes he hadn’t gotten to know Minseok beyond his initial impression because It’s painful to watch someone he’s come to really like out there risking his life to protect Lu Han and his crew and their precious cargo. Lu Han’s ship has some minimal weaponry, but they’re only supposed to jump into the battle if Minseok really needs them, and Minseok grinningly assured Lu Han that he wouldn’t need him as he jumped into his fighter.

A tense fifteen minutes pass as Minseok continues to harass the pirate ship before, to Lu Han’s immense relief, they begin to move away. The crew cheers, and Lu Han lets out the breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. Still, he doesn’t start to relax until Minseok turns back toward the ship, and he doesn’t let go of all the tension in his shoulders until Minseok’s safely landed in the docking bay.

Minseok’s eyes are wild when he hops out onto the deck, mid-adrenaline rush. “What did I tell you?” he asks, uncharacteristically loud, beaming at Lu Han. “Did you see?”

He bounces up right in front of Lu Han, and without even thinking about what he’s doing, Lu Han throws his arms around Minseok. “I saw,” he mumbles into Minseok’s hair.

He half expects Minseok to pull away, maybe even to yell or hit him, but he doesn’t. He tenses for just a moment before he chuckles so softly Lu Han feels more than hears it and pats Lu Han on the back. “I’m glad I survived too.”

They don’t do anything more than hug for a little longer, surrounded as they are by Lu Han’s crew, but that night, Minseok appears at Lu Han’s door. The adrenaline has long since worn off and he looks a little tired, but he still grins at Lu Han. “Now that I’ve proven myself twice, will you believe me if I say I’m also great in bed?”

It’s more direct than Lu Han would expect from him, but he supposes he should be used to Minseok defying his expectations by now. Once he’s recovered from the surprise, Lu Han flashes Minseok a smirk. “I don’t know. You might have to show me.”

Minseok’s grin twists into something that would fit better with his earlier wildness and Lu Han thinks he likes it. “If you insist,” Minseok drawls.

(He does in fact do an excellent job demonstrating just how good he can be in bed, and Lu Han has never been so happy to be proven wrong.)


	7. Luchen Skype

**Pairing:** Lu Han/Jongdae  
 **Comments:** Vague AU for the prompt "Luchen Skype calls," PG-13 because they suck at phone sex

 

Long-distance dating isn’t easy, but Jongdae is determined to at least have a little fun with it. In practice, what this means is that from their first Skype call, he makes it his mission to get Lu Han to have video call sex with him.

“What do you mean?” Lu Han asks the first time he brings it up. "Get off on camera so we can watch each other?“

"No, that doesn’t count. There has to be interaction, you know, imagining we really are together.”

“Okay, I’ll imagine. I can do that.”

Jongdae sticks out his tongue. "You know that’s not what I mean.“

"And you know I’m terrible at dirty talk,” Lu Han shoots back.

“I do,” Jongdae confirms, grinning. “If you prefer, I can do most of the talking.”

“You just want to embarrass me,” Lu Han grumbles.

Jongdae laughs, not even trying to deny it. "I bet your ears would turn so red I could see it from here.“

"Can’t we just talk about our week like normal people?” Lu Han asks, a little pleading.

“Are you saying normal people never have phone sex?” Jongdae teases. Off Lu Han’s puppy dog glare, he says, “Fine, fine. Another time. Tell me all about your exciting week.”

Jongdae brings it up every time after that, sometimes at the beginning of the call or sometimes in the middle of a conversation to throw Lu Han off. Sometimes Lu Han (jokingly) yells at him, sometimes he whines, and sometimes he just flat-out ignores Jongdae, but he never gives in, no matter what new tack Jongdae tries. It makes Jongdae laugh, but it also makes him a little sad, thinking about how if they were in the same room, he could kiss Lu Han silent in the middle of his yelling, or tug him onto the bed and make him break his silence with a moan. It’s fun to tease Lu Han even from a distance, but it’s so much better when he’s right there.

As much as Jongdae jokes around and tries not to dwell on it, he misses Lu Han a lot. He can talk to Lu Han easily enough, but he can’t touch him, can’t kiss him, and it feels like he’s already forgetting the way Lu Han’s body feels pressed against his, the way his hands feel hot on Jongdae’s skin. He wonders if Lu Han feels the same, but he doesn’t want to ask. It’ll make things too serious if he does, too sad, and if he doesn’t, well, that’ll be uncomfortable in a very different way. It’s easier to just keep teasing, playing, and not admit to Lu Han that being apart is a lot harder than he thought it would be.

So he keeps it up for a solid two months, even though it gets him nowhere, having a good time seeing what shades of red he can make Lu Han turn. “Oh, come on,” he prods one night. "Don’t make me start talking about how I want to feel your—"

“I don’t want to do it!” It’s loud, not joking, and Jongdae is startled. Lu Han looks a bit taken aback himself. “Sorry,” he says, quiet again.

Jongdae bites his lip, trying to figure out how to respond. “What’s wrong?” he finally asks.

Lu Han’s eyes are downcast, nowhere near the screen. "I’m sorry. It’s just that I miss you, and if you talk about how much you want to feel me, I’ll think about how badly I miss touching you and kissing you and—" His voice catches and he swallows hard, jaw clenching. "It’s better if I don’t think about it, because once I start, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.“

It’s comforting, Jongdae supposes, to know that Lu Han does miss him too, but mostly he feels guilty for pestering him without realizing it was bothering him. "Sorry. You could’ve said something.”

Lu Han shrugs and looks up again, flashing Jongdae a crooked smile. "You seemed like you were having fun. I didn’t want to stop you.“

Jongdae laughs. "You’re too nice.” Then, “I miss you too. Don’t think I don’t because I was messing around like that.”

“I know.” Lu Han smiles again, a little wider but still sad, and Jongdae wants so very badly to climb through the screen and give him a hug. Thankfully, Lu Han quickly says, “Anyway, let’s talk about something else.”

Jongdae doesn’t bring up video sex, or any kind of sex, again, just settles for appreciating Lu Han slouched in a chair in summery shirts that show off his arms and hang down to expose his collarbones, his pretty face twisting into all kinds of entertaining expressions as they talk. Even in a slightly-pixelated webcam video, Lu Han still looks great, and Jongdae should remember that he’s lucky to have him, far away as he is.

In any case, he still enjoys talking to Lu Han, so he’s a little sulky when he gets online about a month later for their usual Skype date and Lu Han is nowhere to be found. There are no messages on Jongdae’s phone explaining Lu Han’s absence, and after half an hour waiting for Lu Han to get online or at least respond to his text, Jongdae starts to get a little worried. At forty-five minutes, he sighs and quits Skype. He’s sure there’s a good reason why Lu Han stood him up, because it’s not like him to do that, but it’s a letdown all the same.

He’s digging around in the fridge trying to find something to eat for dinner when he hears a key in the lock. There are only two other people with keys to Jongdae’s apartment and one of them is currently in Beijing, so Baekhyun’s probably come to pester him like he does when he gets bored. "Nobody wants you here,“ Jongdae calls without getting up.

"Ouch,” a very familiar and very not-Baekhyun voice responds. "After I came all the way from Beijing?“

Jongdae drops everything and scrambles to his feet, whirling around to see Lu Han closing the door behind him. "What are you doing here?” he demands, but he doesn’t wait for an answer before running over and tackling Lu Han with a hug.

Lu Han stumbles back a little but laughs, wrapping his arms tightly around Jongdae. "Hi,“ he murmurs. "Sorry I’m late.”

“You are,” Jongdae says sternly. "I thought you ditched me.“

"I didn’t. I just thought that since I shut you down for Skype sex, I should give you the real thing instead.”

Jongdae has to laugh, even though he’s incredibly touched that Lu Han made a surprise trip to Seoul just to see him. "So this is a booty call, huh?“

"Something like that.” Neither of them seems to want to pull away first, but Jongdae can’t say he minds staying like this, wrapped up in Lu Han’s arms, for a little longer.

“Well, then, I guess now’s the time for me to tell you just how badly I want to feel—”

Lu Han doesn’t yell this time, instead shutting Jongdae up with their first kiss in far too long. Jongdae is more than happy to let him do it, to kiss Lu Han until he can’t think about anything else, until he can barely even breathe. He completely forgets what they were talking about, so it takes him a second to understand when they break apart at last and Lu Han grins at him. "You don’t have to tell me anything. Just show me.“

Jongdae grins back and pushes Lu Han toward his bed. "I can do that.” He gives Lu Han another push to get him onto the bed and then climbs on top of him. As he bends down to taste the collarbones he’s been staring at on his computer screen for months, he murmurs, lips on Lu Han’s skin, “But you know, I could still try a little dirty talk…”


	8. High School Baeksoo

**Pairing:** Baekhyun/Kyungsoo  
**Comments:** High school AU, PG-13, Warnings: bullying, vague homophobia. Inspired by [this gif](https://ww2.sinaimg.cn/large/8584d822gw1e9w52362jzg20b4069hdv.gif).

 

Kyungsoo always insists he doesn’t care what people say about them. Everyone at school knows, because Baekhyun can’t keep his mouth shut or his hands to himself, and even Kyungsoo shows more than he means to sometimes. Their friends are fine with it and most other people just pretend not to notice when their touching goes a little past the bounds of friendliness or the way they look at each other is a little too affectionate or Kyungsoo attacks Baekhyun and Baekhyun can’t even hide that he enjoys it.

But not everyone is like that. There are people who give them dirty looks in class or in the hallways, who mutter things when they walk past, not quite intelligible, but clearly not nice. People spread nasty rumors or leave unpleasant notes on their desks. It’s just talk, nothing that really hurts them, but it’s hardly fun.

Baekhyun doesn’t like it, of course. He wants everyone to like him, but he’s been a troublemaker long enough to get used to people talking about him. As long as he still has his friends, and as long as he has Kyungsoo, he can deal with whatever people throw at him.

Kyungsoo, though, always kept a low profile before this, the quietest of their group of friends. He says it doesn’t bother him, all this negative attention, but sometimes Baekhyun suspects he’s just playing tough. They don’t talk about it, really, because it won’t change anything and neither of them much likes to talk about their feelings, and mostly Baekhyun doesn’t think about it, but every now and then, he wonders.

During their vacation before the start of the new school year, they’re out together, probably doing even less to hide their relationship even though there might be more reason in public. Baekhyun goes into a store for a drink and comes out to find Kyungsoo facing off with three boys from their school. They’re a year ahead of them and all twice Kyungsoo’s size, and they don’t seem to be doing anything more than talking, but Kyungsoo looks tense, nervous.

“Oh, look, here’s your _boyfriend_ ,” one of the boys says as Baekhyun hurries over, spitting it out like it’s a dirty word.

Kyungsoo turns to look at him and Baekhyun doesn’t have to ask if he’s okay because it’s pretty clear he’s not. It’s probably the wrong thing to do in a situation like this, but Baekhyun reaches for him automatically, hand landing on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo meets his eyes with a vulnerability in his expression the likes of which he almost never shows, and Baekhyun doesn’t think, just moves his hand up to rest on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck in a comforting gesture. Kyungsoo relaxes a little, and Baekhyun turns a glare on the other boys.

“Did you want something?” Baekhyun hardly ever gets angry and even more rarely shows it, preferring to deflect things with a joke, but his words come out harsh. He can’t let hurting Kyungsoo go as easily as he would if it were him.

“Aw, look at the growling puppy, protecting his _boyfriend_ ,” the same boy as before taunts.

“If there’s nothing, we’ll be going,” Baekhyun says sharply, not rising to the bait.

“No need for that,” says another of the boys. “We were just having a nice talk and—”

The third boy cuts him off abruptly. “Let’s go.” Before Baekhyun can feel grateful for the reprieve, he turns to them and adds, vaguely threatening, “See you at school.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t look up as they walk away, and Baekhyun keeps his hand where it is, rubbing Kyungsoo’s neck. The fact that Kyungsoo’s letting him do it, in public, even, is a pretty good indication that he’s upset. Only when the older boys are out of sight does Baekhyun ask, “What did they say to you?”

Now, finally, Kyungsoo shrugs off Baekhyun’s hand. “It was nothing.”

“Nothing, really?” Baekhyun asks skeptically. Kyungsoo’s tough. He wouldn’t be bothered by just a little teasing.

Kyungsoo sighs like he knows what Baekhyun is thinking. “Do you ever think…that it’s always going to be like this? That people are never to accept us?”

Something pulls tight in Baekhyun’s chest at Kyungsoo’s words. “Are you…do you mean…?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head quickly, expression still serious. “I don’t want to break up. I just…” He doesn’t finish the thought, just sighs again.

Baekhyun’s throat is dry. He swallows hard, takes a deep breath, and then flashes Kyungsoo a bright smile. “You never know, right? Not everyone is an asshole like those guys.”

“That’s true,” Kyungsoo says quietly. Then, in almost the same tone, “Some people are assholes like you.”

It takes Baekhyun a few seconds to register the words, and then he bursts out laughing. “That’s right,” he says smugly, grinning with relief that Kyungsoo’s okay again. “Some of us are assholes you love.”

Kyungsoo makes a dismissive sound, but when Baekhyun scoots close against his side, Kyungsoo wraps an arm around his waist. “Come on,” he says, steering Baekhyun out of the parking lot. “Let’s get out of here.” They walk in silence for a few seconds before Kyungsoo adds, gruff and looking straight ahead, “Baekhyun? I don’t need you to protect me.”

“I know,” Baekhyun says lightly. He brings his arm up and drapes it over Kyungsoo’s shoulders, happy when Kyungsoo doesn’t resist. “But until people do accept us, I always will.”


	9. Vampire Xiuhun

**Pairing:** Minseok/Sehun  
 **Comments:** Vampire Sehun and human Minseok, NC-17, Warnings: bloodsucking? This is 2500 words so I'm not sure it really counts as a drabble, but let's go with it.

 

Sehun is a vampire, and that comes with certain expectations of being smooth and seductive, but the sad fact it that most of the time he’s too lazy to even attempt seduction. He goes to bars and looks around at the tasty humans, but he just sits around drinking and waits for one of them to approach him. The result is that half the time, he ends up getting drunk and whining to anyone who’ll listen about, “Why are humans so hard to get?”

Minseok doesn’t have a problem with vampires, but most of the time he wants nothing to do with them. Still, one night he finds himself taking pity on Sehun and helping him home. He just wants to get out of there once he deposits Sehun on his bed, but next thing he knows, Sehun’s arms are tight around him, and who knew vampires could be such barnacles? He should probably be scared because Sehun is clinging to him with vampire strength, but it’s kind of…cute?

Just his luck, Sehun ends up falling asleep and Minseok is stuck. He makes a token effort to get away, knowing it’s useless, but then he just sighs and gets into bed. Sehun is cold but his arms are nice and strong and his broad chest is nice to lean on and obviously he’s no danger right now, so soon enough, Minseok falls asleep too.

* * *

Sehun wakes up first and is grateful yet again that vampires don’t get hangovers but also confused about what this human is doing in his bed, because he didn’t feed last night, or do anything else that he’d normally do with such a nice-looking human.

The human is sound asleep, so Sehun takes his time looking him over and appreciating his cute face and pretty hair and the nice muscles he can feel where his arms are wrapped around the human. He’s very warm and Sehun thinks his blood would taste great, but it doesn’t seem right to drink when the guy’s asleep and he can’t remember how they got here.

It seems to take forever, but finally the human wakes up, looking extra cute as he blinks sleepily at Sehun. “Morning, beautiful,” Sehun says, because shit like that is supposed to work, right?

But the human laughs, pulling out of his arms and getting up. “Don’t try to act smooth. I heard you whine last night about how hard it is to get humans.” He rolls his eyes and fuck, Sehun likes him even better awake, but apparently he made a terrible first impression.

He can’t think how to talk his way out of this, so he shrugs sheepishly. “Sorry. I guess it wasn’t my best night.”

“I’ve seen you there before,” Minseok says dryly, unimpressed.

“Oh, well…” Sehun flounders. He’s usually better than this if he’s actually trying, but this human has him off balance. “Sorry,” he repeats. “Anyway. I’m Sehun.”

“Minseok.”

He expects Minseok to leave, but instead he eyes Sehun thoughtfully. “You know, you’re hotter when you’re not falling down drunk.”

Internally, Sehun flails, but he’s a vampire and he’s better than this so he manages to smirk. “Yeah? Hot enough for you to stick around?”

“For what?” Minseok looks intrigued, and Sehun starts to regain his confidence knowing he’s got him.

“Anything you want, baby.” Minseok wrinkles his nose and Sehun abandons that tack and says bluntly, “I really want to bite you.”

He’s still not sure it’ll work until Minseok takes a step forward almost like he can’t help it. Sehun’s not doing anything to him, but he sounds a little dazed as he says, “Okay. You can bite me.”

“Really?” Sehun asks, regretting the words immediately. Some smooth vampire he is. But Minseok just nods, coming closer. Sehun sits up and pulls Minseok into his lap, thinking how very small he seems for someone who’s gotten him so flustered. He lets Sehun wrap an arm around his waist and pull him against his chest. He tilts his head to the side and Sehun presses a kiss to his neck before murmuring, “Have you done this before? You seem to know what you’re doing?”

“No. First time.” Minseok’s voice seems higher, like he’s nervous, which Sehun kind of likes.

“You sure you want it?” Sehun lets his lips brush Minseok’s skin and Minseok shivers and oh, yes, he’s got him now.

“Mm.” The sound is very quiet, but clear agreement, and Sehun takes Minseok at his word and bites him.

His blood tastes as good as Sehun thought it would, especially since he’s really hungry after the useless night he had. He feels Minseok’s breath quicken from the heady mix of fear and pain and arousal and euphoria that go with blood drinking and he rubs a soothing hand along Minseok’s back even as he thinks about what he hopes will come after this.

When he finishes, Minseok is soft and pliant in his arms, but then he lifts his head slowly, like it’s heavy. “That…was nice.” It’s so quiet and his eyes are so dark that Sehun’s not expecting him to follow up with, “Almost makes up for me having to drag your drunk ass home last night.”

Sehun sputters and Minseok laughs softly, fading out as his eyes meet Sehun’s and hold.

For a few seconds, they just stare, and then Sehun blurts out, “Let me fuck you.”

“That’s smooth.” Minseok’s comeback is a beat too late, and he’s still staring at Sehun like he can’t look away.

It’s unfair that he’s still resisting, but Sehun is almost sure he’s got him. “You want it, don’t you?” he purrs.

He can see Minseok still fighting, just a little, not wanting to give in so easily, but then he lets out the softest little moan and slumps against Sehun. “Yes,” he murmurs into Sehun’s shoulder. “Do it.”

Once Minseok agrees, he stops playing hard to get, letting Sehun strip off both their clothes and kiss him all over, not complaining even when Sehun lets his fangs press into Minseok’s skin just hard enough to leave a mark. Sehun’s riding his own blood high and he’s feeling really good about himself and his luck right now with Minseok spread out on his bed, all smooth skin and sharp muscles and beautiful moans as Sehun’s mouth works over him.

Sehun almost doesn’t want to do more, but only almost, so he ends up pulling Minseok into his lap again and holding him close as he stretches him with one, two, three, all the way up to four fingers just to hear Minseok’s moans get higher and louder and more desperate. “You want me?” he asks. He doesn’t usually care, but after the way Minseok messed around with him earlier, he likes the idea of making him beg.

Minseok ignores him, so Sehun stops abruptly with his fingers buried deep, and Minseok groans. “Do you want me?” Sehun asks again, more pointed. 

Minseok still doesn’t answer and now Sehun knows it’s deliberate. “I could just stop, you know. Leave you hanging with nowhere to go.”

Minseok draws in a sharp breath when Sehun twists his wrist, but then he grits out, “I have hands.”

His voice is so rough with desire that it takes Sehun a second to register the words, but then he groans, giving into frustration. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“If you heard half the shit you said last night, you’d understand.” Minseok laughs, but strained; he can’t hide how turned on he is.

“I’m sorry, but give me a break,” Sehun grumbles. “You want it and I want it. Why fight it?” He pulls his fingers partway out and jabs them in again, Minseok’s answering moan reassuring him that he is having an effect.

“Just quit trying to act all smooth and make me beg,” Minseok manages to say. It’s unfair that he can still be coherent with most of Sehun’s hand inside of him, especially after Sehun drank from him. (And damned if that doesn’t make Sehun want him more.)

“Fine,” Sehun groans. He doesn’t even care that much, honestly, especially not when he’s got such a perfect human specimen in front of him and he really fucking wants him. “Do it your way, but let’s fucking do it.” He gives another jab of his fingers and Minseok cries out sharply and clutches at Sehun’s shoulders, clearly barely hanging on.

“Okay,” he gasps out. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

Sehun doesn’t think he’s ever been so grateful in his life that vampires can’t get or pass on diseases because it means there’s nothing to stop Minseok from sinking down onto him the second Sehun pulls his hand away. Even after all that stretching, he’s still so tight, and he bobs up and down at an almost frantic pace that has them both moaning desperately. Sehun’s hands find his hips and push down so Minseok takes him in as far as he can. He lets out a cry, loud and high enough to startle Sehun, but he doesn’t stop moving, so he must be okay. 

"Fuck,“ Minseok groans out soon after. "You’re so big, it's—” He breaks off as he goes deep again. “Don’t get smug, but—” Another pause to gasp in a breath. “Fuck, that’s good.”

Sehun does feel kind of smug, but he also feels that Minseok deserves a lot of the credit for the way he’s rocking on top of him, rolling his hips and grinding down and making this as good for Sehun as it seems to be for him. He thinks about saying that, but he doesn’t want to give Minseok the satisfaction, and also he can think of far better things to do than talk right now so instead he touches Minseok, earning a heavy moan from him.

He continues touching Minseok in long, quick strokes, feeling his pace falter and knowing he won’t last much longer. “Let me hear you,” Sehun murmurs, though Minseok’s hardly quiet now. “Let go and let me hear you come.” Even now, he still half expects Minseok to tell him off, but it seems he’s finally too far gone for that. Emboldened, Sehun continues, “I want to hear you scream my name.”

"Fuck off,“ Minseok gasps out without even pausing, but Sehun doesn’t have time to care because mere seconds later, Minseok comes, the high-pitched moan that accompanies it wordless but awfully close to a scream. Sehun’s been taking it easy, but he finally puts in the effort to lift his hips up and grind into Minseok so he comes along with him, all the bickering forgotten in the satisfying rush of orgasm.

He doesn’t realize how tightly he’s holding onto Minseok until he grunts, "I already got stuck in your death grip last night. Don’t do it to me again.”

“Didn’t seem like you minded so much,” Sehun retorts, not that he really remembers. He just doesn’t really want to let go of Minseok just yet for some reason, even though the good stuff is done.

Minseok scoffs but doesn’t fight Sehun’s hold on him. Instead, he leans against him again and says more softly, “Let me get cleaned up, at least.”

“You’re fine like this,” Sehun insists.

Minseok’s vague grunt of denial is weak, but then he pulls away and Sehun reluctantly lets him go. He doesn’t mind as much when it gives him a chance to take in Minseok’s disheveled appearance, his cheeks stained dark red and his body shining with sweat, come splattered on his stomach and thighs. He looks so alive, so human that Sehun wants to eat him up (but he’s a vampire, not an animal).

Minseok notices him staring, and Sehun’s surprised that instead of smirking, he responds with a sheepish smile. “You know, I’ve never…that is, I’m not usually…like this.” His vague hand gesture does little to explain what he means. “It’s just something about you that brings it out in me, I guess. But I…” He hesitates, then shakes his head. “Anyway…” Sehun is dying to know what he’s leaving unsaid, but Minseok just turns and disappears into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Sehun takes the painfully long ten minutes that Minseok spends in the bathroom trying to figure out how to ask him to stay, or at least convince him to come back so they can do all of this again (and more). Minseok seems to determined to _not_ do what Sehun asks of him, but he can’t just say nothing. It’s hard for him to pick up humans already, and it’ll be a lot harder for him to find one like Minseok again.

It’s ridiculous for him, a vampire, to be this flustered over a human he barely knows, but he can’t remember any human before catching his attention and holding it the way Minseok has. He’s still trying to figure out what to do when Minseok comes out, clean and wet-haired and still really nice to look at. He looks at Sehun questioningly, like he’s surprised to find him still just sitting there. Feeling put on the spot, Sehun blurts out, “Stay with me.”

Minseok frowns, confused. “You mean now?”

“I mean…now. And maybe later too.”

“I have a life, you know,” Minseok chides. “I can’t just stay here forever.”

“Not forever,” Sehun hastily explains, “but come back. You can have your life—like you’d even let me keep you from it—but I want to bite you again, and I want to fuck you again, and I want—” He breaks off before this veers into embarrassingly cheesy territory.

“And what makes you think I’ll come back just because you want me?” He’s supposed to want to, isn’t he? Humans are supposed to get caught up in their desire for vampires and come crawling back to them again and again, and yet Minseok isn’t mesmerized by him, giving Sehun a measuring look. Just Sehun’s luck, to get interested in a human like this.

He can’t seem to find the right thing to say when it comes to Minseok, but he blurts out the first words that come to mind. “Please. I’m asking you, that’s all. Please come back.”

For one long moment, Minseok’s expression doesn’t change and Sehun wants to scream in frustration, but then he smiles, easy and relaxed. “I thought it was pretty obvious that I want to. You don’t have to beg.”

“I wasn’t begging,” Sehun mutters, but he’s too pleased to even sound annoyed.

“Of course not.” Minseok climbs right back into Sehun’s lap and gives him a kiss. “We’ll have to work on that.”

This still seems backwards to Sehun, but as Minseok’s arms wrap around his neck and he leans in for a long, deep kiss, he can’t even bring himself to care.


	10. Sutaohun

**Pairing:** Junmyeon/Sehun/Zitao  
**Comments:** Remember way back in the day when Sutaohun went on vacation together and posted [this picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B6HA5T_CMAAY9cc.jpg)? Somehow this happened. Canon, gratuitous porn, Warnings: voyeurism and a little dirty talk

.

"Wait a second, let me get my phone ready so I can film your sex tape.“

Zitao is sitting against the railing while Sehun and Junmyeon sprawl out on the deck, Junmyeon on his stomach and using Sehun’s shoulder as a pillow. It’s warm and sunny and the rocking of the boat is putting Junmyeon to sleep, but that pulls him out of his peaceful daze.

"You’d better be kidding,” he says without lifting his head from Sehun’s shoulder. Because they’re on vacation, he sounds more mumbly than stern, but it’s not like Sehun and Zitao ever listen to him anyway.

“What, you don’t think it’d make a great Meipai video?” Zitao teases. Then, more thoughtfully, “But I could film you, just for us.”

“No,” Junmyeon says flatly.

“Come on, hyung, it’d be hot. Don’t try to tell me being on camera doesn’t do anything for you." It’s getting harder to tell if Zitao is joking or not, which is probably a bad sign.

Sehun laughs, and Junmyeon gives him a dirty look. "Whose side are you on anyway?”

Sehun stops, considers. “Which side gets me sex?”

“Mine,” Junmyeon answers immediately.

“Both,” Zitao corrects, “but mine gets you better sex.”

“Why don’t you just come down here and join us?” Junmyeon tries, knowing he’s already lost. If Sehun and Zitao both want something, he’s screwed. (Sometimes literally.) Isn’t that how he got himself into this whole unconventional relationship in the first place?

“Have a little fun, hyung." Sehun’s smile is cute, but then his voice drops and he adds, "It’ll be hot, right, putting on a show?”

“Ready when you are,” Zitao chimes in. He really does have his phone out, and he snaps a picture of the two of them when Junmyeon looks over at him. He’s smiling, but there’s a sort of hunger in his eyes, and Junmyeon would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

“Fine,” he gives in, “but you’re deleting it before we go home. You can’t be walking around with something like that.”

“Yes, mom,” Zitao drawls.

“I keep telling you that’s gross,” Sehun mutters.

“You’re gross,” Zitao shoots back, making Junmyeon wonder again how he ended up involved with such children.

Junmyeon cuts Sehun’s (no doubt incredibly witty) comeback off with a kiss, but Zitao protests, “Wait, I wasn’t ready!”

Junmyeon obediently pulls back, and Sehun shares an eye roll with him. “All right, director, you tell us when to start,” Junmyeon says dryly.

“Take your hat off first,” Zitao orders.

“Sunglasses too,” Sehun adds. “I’m not making out with you looking like that.”

“What’s wrong with my sunglasses?” Junmyeon mutters, but does as he’s told.

“That’s better,” Zitao says. He holds up his phone and Junmyeon turns back to Sehun. “Ready…action!" 

Sehun rolls his eyes again, but he’s not about to object when Junmyeon kisses him a second time. He’s already got his arm draped over Sehun’s broad chest, so it’s easy to pull himself up so he’s lying half on top of Sehun, who stretches his legs out and wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s back. They kiss lazily, like they have all the time in the world, which it feels like they do on this vacation. It’s an illusion, but it’s a nice feeling all the same.

They take off their shirts soon, the sun feeling warm on Junmyeon’s back. He spares a brief thought to the possibility of getting sunburned but shrugs it off for once, not wanting to stop kissing Sehun long enough to do anything about it. He cares even less when Sehun’s hands sneak down the back of his bathing suit to grope his ass. Zitao whistles, which makes Sehun chuckle into the kiss before he tugs Junmyeon’s shorts down so his ass is exposed.

"Take a hint,” Zitao calls.

“You’re welcome to join us if you want to have a say in how things go,” Junmyeon tells him, but in spite of his words, he kicks off his bathing suit. Sehun does the same, and then Junmyeon climbs on top of him, settling between Sehun’s legs as they start to kiss again.

Sometimes Junmyeon gets annoyed that the younger guys are so much bigger than him, but like this he doesn’t mind, enjoying the feeling of Sehun’s body under him, his cock hardening between Junmyeon’s thighs. Sehun rocks up against him just a little, at that same lazy pace, and Junmyeon feels his breath catch. He lifts his head to see the flush on Sehun’s cheeks, brushing his hair back from his forehead, and smiles when Sehun grumbles, “Don’t get that sappy look, hyung.”

“Never." He presses one more soft kiss to Sehun’s mouth before scooting down to kiss his neck. He entertains the idea of leaving a mark, but their vacation isn’t long enough for that, so he restrains himself to feathering kisses down Sehun’s neck and along his collarbones. Sehun’s breath catches and he pushes against Junmyeon more, getting steadily harder.

Junmyeon’s considering how to proceed when Zitao says, "Don’t make it too fast. Give me some good faces to record.”

“Fast is okay with me,” Sehun counters, but Junmyeon ignores him. This time he doesn’t mind doing what Zitao wants. He moves further down to flick at one of Sehun’s nipples with his tongue. He’s sensitive there, Junmyeon knows, and sure enough, he draws in a sharp breath and hopefully makes a good face. He’s self-conscious about it too, and Zitao likes to tease him about it, but he doesn’t comment now, even as Junmyeon sucks on the hardening nub and sends a shiver through Sehun.

He does the same thing to the other side, and doesn’t stop until Sehun lets out a little whine and Zitao says, “Yes, perfect." Then he presses a kiss to Sehun’s breastbone before moving down, kissing over his abs and finally settling above his now fully hard cock.

"Please,” Sehun breathes.

Junmyeon glances over at Zitao, less for permission than to see what he’s doing. He’s still dressed, but his legs are spread and there’s an obvious bulge in his shorts. “Okay, Mr. Director?”

Zitao looks surprised to be asked, but he recovers quickly and says in an imperious tone, “Yes, but take it slow.”

Now, too, Junmyeon doesn’t mind since that’s what he wants to do anyway. He teases Sehun with his tongue first, pinning his hips down so he can’t move. Sehun makes a few quiet sounds before moaning loudly when Junmyeon’s tongue circles the head. Junmyeon almost shushes him before he remembers where they are, that here, at least, there’s no one around to see or hear them. With that in mind, he licks up the full length of Sehun’s erection and relishes the moan it draws from him.

Sehun is big and Junmyeon’s mouth is not, but he’s learned to work with it, using his hand on the shaft as he licks at the crown again and then sucks on the tip. He’s not sure how far this will go, but for now, he’s enjoying the sounds Sehun is making, the tremors running through his body. Sehun’s reactions are so muted a lot of the time that it’s a fun challenge to see what Junmyeon can make him do.

He’s been at it for a while, with still a long way to go, when something lands on the deck next to Junmyeon. He looks to the side and sees the lube, an unsubtle hint courtesy of Zitao. He pulls off Sehun and clears his throat before he says, “Thanks.”

Sehun looks across his body at Junmyeon, then glances over at Zitao and swallows hard. He’s enjoying this, not just Junmyeon sucking him off but the whole show of it. He spreads his legs willingly when Junmyeon pushes them apart, but when Zitao gets up with his phone, declaring, “Close up shot!” Sehun turns his knees to the side, legs coming together.

“No close ups,” he mutters, a flush staining his cheeks.

“But you look so good,” Zitao whines, a little breathless. Still, he doesn’t push, sitting back down without getting his close up. Only when he’s safely away does Sehun spread his legs again, opening himself up for Junmyeon.

He stretches Sehun slowly, continuing to suck him off as he does, slowly too. It’s a good feeling, making Sehun whimper and shake with his fingers and his mouth. He wonders how it looks, if Zitao is getting off on the sight, if he looks good with his lips stretched around Sehun’s cock. It’s probably weird and kind of vain to think like that, but he doesn’t care.

He doesn’t stop, even when he’s got three fingers worked in deep and Sehun moaning desperately. “Please, hyung,” Sehun groans out finally.

Junmyeon pulls back just enough to talk, his fingers still buried inside Sehun. “Please what?”

“You know,” Sehun mumbles halfheartedly, knowing better than to think he’ll get away with just that.

“Come on, ask nicely,” Junmyeon pushes. He wiggles his fingers around and Sehun gasps.

“Fuck me,” he manages. “Please.”

Junmyeon looks over at Zitao, noting that he has one hand down his pants while the other is still pointing his phone at them. "Should I?“ he asks.

"Maybe if he asks really nicely." Apparently Zitao isn’t yet so far gone that he doesn’t want to make Sehun’s life hard.

Junmyeon turns back to Sehun. "Well?”

“I said please,” Sehun whines. “What more do you want?”

“A little more enthusiasm,” Zitao tells him. “Maybe some details.”

“Details?” Junmyeon pulls his fingers out and presses them back in and Sehun arches up with a groan. “Fine, fuck me, please. Put your—fuck—your cock inside me, fill me up, make it feel so good Tao will be jealous that he’s just got his hand—" He breaks off at another jab of Junmyeon’s fingers, hopefully staving off any bickering. "Please, hyung, just do it already." The brattiness is gone from his tone, melting into desperation.

Junmyeon doesn’t bother to ask Zitao’s opinion this time, eager to get some stimulation himself. He takes it as approval that Zitao tosses him a condom, which he hastily rolls on. Sehun moans when Junmyeon’s cock presses against him, and louder when it slides in. "Hurry,” he pleads, but Junmyeon ignores him, easing in slowly, trying to remember to breathe as Sehun’s body takes him in, tight and hot around him.

By the time he’s in as far as he can go, Sehun’s eyes are squeezed shut tight. Junmyeon whispers his name and his eyes flutter open and catch Junmyeon’s, full of want and need and affection too. He turns away after a moment and mutters, “Come on, Tao’s waiting.”

It’s an excuse, but Junmyeon lets it go and starts to move, pulling back and thrusting in deep, slow and steady. Sehun is quieter at first, only his harsh, uneven breathing letting Junmyeon know he’s affected, but then he starts to moan again, soft.

“Don’t hold back." Junmyeon starts at the sound of Zitao’s voice, low and rough, and he laughs, strained. "Did you forget I was here? You’re still on camera, so give me a good show. Make Sehun really moan.”

“Yes, do that,” Sehun agrees. His voice is a lot more strained than Zitao’s.

“So demanding,” Junmyeon says with undisguised fondness. Sehun makes a face at that, but he’s not going to complain when Junmyeon obliges them, thrusting in hard enough that Sehun arches up off the deck. He sets a much faster pace now, which does indeed make Sehun moan loudly, over and over.

“You look so good,” Zitao tells them after a while. “So hot." His voice wavers and Junmyeon suspects he’s touching himself. Sehun, too, wraps a hand around his erection and starts to stroke himself as Junmyeon pounds into him. His eyes are closed again and Junmyeon knows he won’t last much longer. He won’t either, with the way Sehun’s muscles are clenching around him.

"A little more, right?” he murmurs. “Let me see you come." Sehun cries out as Junmyeon hits him just right, and he moves his hand even faster. Junmyeon’s so close himself, but he holds on until Sehun arches up again, shaking as he comes on his stomach, gasping for air. It’s not new to Junmyeon anymore, but he still loves the sight of Sehun falling apart. Only when he’s done does Junmyeon let go, crying out as pleasure floods his body, rhythm faltering when Sehun purposely clenches around him.

Sehun sprawls out, boneless, when Junmyeon releases him. Junmyeon turns to look at Zitao and finds him still holding his phone with one hand, the other between his legs, touching himself slowly. "Are we done, Mr. Director?” Junmyeon doesn’t wait for an answer before moving toward him. “Stop the camera,” he orders, and now, finally, Zitao listens to him, pressing a button and setting his phone aside.

Junmyeon is tempted to make him beg as payback for the video, but for Zitao, the fact that he hasn’t come yet is already showing remarkable restraint. Revenge can come another time. Instead, Junmyeon tugs his bathing suit down to his thighs and bends down to put his mouth on Zitao’s erection, above his hand. “Fuck, yes, please,” he breathes.

It’s easier to get noise out of Zitao than Sehun, so Junmyeon quickly has him moaning and egging him on in a mix of Korean and Mandarin, but then suddenly he goes quiet. Only then does Junmyeon notices that Sehun has come up next to them and is kissing Zitao. It’s almost like they’ve forgotten he’s here, but then Zitao’s hand lands on his neck, not pushing, but just acknowledging, gentle. Satisfied, Junmyeon returns to the task at hand.

Zitao’s already wound up from watching them for so long and from touching himself before, so it doesn’t take much to get him off. Junmyeon sucks him down as far as he can and Zitao makes an unintelligible noise, muffled by Sehun’s mouth, which is all the warning Junmyeon gets before he comes. Junmyeon sucks him through it, feeling Zitao’s legs shake under his hands.

When he’s done, Zitao’s hand moves to his arm and drags him up. Sehun pulls away to give him a brief kiss, and then Zitao does the same. “You worked hard, hyung,” Zitao says, half serious.

Junmyeon laughs. “I did. I hope you’re going to make it up to me later.”

Zitao looks at Sehun and then smirks in a way that doesn’t fill Junmyeon with confidence. “We will, tonight. After we watch your sex tape together.”

Zitao and Sehun are both wearing mischievous grins and watching Junmyeon, waiting for him to scold them, so instead he grins right back at them. “I’m looking forward to it.”


	11. Xiuhan Canon Angst

**Pairing:** Lu Han/Minseok but really just friendship  
**Comments:** I wrote this right after Lu Han left EXO, so be warned of angst related to that.

 

"Are you mad at me?“ Lu Han’s voice is small, a little distorted by the phone connection, and hesitant like he’s not sure he wants to hear the answer.

"I’m not mad,” Minseok says, just as quiet. “I’m…" He stops, reconsiders. "I’m not mad." There’s silence on the line, tense, the kind Minseok never used to have with Lu Han, and he sighs. "It’s weird. Without you. Who’s going to hover over me all the time?”

“I’m sure Yixing would be happy to volunteer,” Lu Han says dryly, still soft.

Minseok chuckles at that, just a little. “He’s already on it.”

A pause, and then Lu Han asks, “Is he okay?”

“Yixing? You know how he is.”

“What does that mean?”

Minseok bites his lip, thinking of the dark look in Yixing’s eyes the last few weeks. “He’s not okay, but he’s dealing. He’ll get through it.”

“Oh." Lu Han’s gone even quieter, impossible to read.

"Don’t worry about us,” Minseok says brusquely. He’s not sure himself if he’s trying to comfort Lu Han or just change the subject to something less awkward.

“I’m sorry." He hears Lu Han draw in a sharp breath, then let it out in a sigh. "I miss you. All of you. I know it's—”

“Stop,” Minseok cuts in. “You made your choice. I get it and I respect it, but it’s your choice and you have to live with it now. We all do, but at least you had a choice." His voice barely gets any louder, but Minseok is startled by his own vehemence.

There’s a long pause after, heavy silence. "I’m sorry,” Lu Han says again. Minseok tries not to hear the hurt in it.

“Me too." Minseok gives a small, weak laugh. "I guess I am a little mad.”

“I—” Lu Han starts, but Minseok cuts him off again.

“I am mad, but I’ll get over it. Just give me time.”

“Okay,” Lu Han says, and then so quietly Minseok can barely hear it, “Thank you.”

Silence falls again, but it’s not so bad this time. Minseok is contemplating how to break it when there’s a knock on the door. “Hyung, are you there?" It’s Sehun. He barely waits for an answer before trying the door, but it’s locked.

"I have to go,” Minseok tells Lu Han. “I’ll talk to you again soon.”

“Yeah." Lu Han sounds a little happier now, a little stronger, a little more like the Lu Han Minseok is used to. "Talk to you soon.”

 

Sehun gives Minseok a funny look when he opens the door. “Why did you lock it?”

“I was on the phone,” Minseok explains.

“Oh. Talking to your family?”

Minseok thinks about Lu Han’s soft voice on the phone, about how even if he’s frustrated and hurt and sad, he still does want to talk to Lu Han again soon, because some bonds are greater than all that. “Yeah,” he agrees. “Family.”


	12. Fairy Xiuhan

**Pairing:** Lu Han/Minseok  
 **Comments:** This is actually four drabbles set in the same universe in which Xiuhan are fairies. They're posted here in chronological order, ranging from PG to R for the second one. No particular warnings but there is some angst amid the sappiness.

 

**1**

Minseok doesn’t understand the things he feels when he’s wrapped up in Lu Han’s arms. He hasn’t started to question them yet, only thinks that it’s nice being together like this, even if he can’t say why.

He’s turned sideways because he doesn’t like having his wings squished between them, his head pillowed on Lu Han’s chest and Lu Han’s arms circling his body just below his wings. It feels comfortable, Lu Han’s legs warm underneath him and his heart beating into Minseok’s ear, an excited flutter like wings in flight.

They’ve been sitting like this for a while, talking easily about nothing in particular. Minseok absently traces patterns on the thin silk that covers Lu Han’s stomach, and Lu Han’s breath blows Minseok’s hair when he laughs. It shouldn’t be anything special, but Minseok’s heart feels warm, and he thinks he could stay like this forever.

He doesn’t know what makes him do it, but Minseok slowly turns his head and presses his lips to Lu Han’s chest above his heart. Lu Han breaks off mid-sentence to ask, soft and amused, “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know,” Minseok admits, but he’s not bothered. It still feels just as comfortable. He does it one more time, feeling Lu Han let out a slow breath, before he snuggles against Lu Han again.

Lu Han laughs, rumbling in his chest against Minseok’s cheek, then presses his own lips into Minseok’s hair on the crown of his head. His mouth is warm, and Minseok’s heart does a funny little skip. It’s a nice feeling, but he doesn’t think much of it.

They go back to talking like nothing happened, but months later, looking back, Minseok wonders if that isn’t when it all started, or at least when their friendship began to change into something bigger than they would have ever imagined.

 

**2**

The first time it happens, it’s almost an accident. They’re sitting together as they so often do recently, and then they start to kiss. It’s been a few weeks since they discovered this kind of kissing, mouths open, lips sliding over each other, and Minseok isn’t even a little bit tired of it. He loves the feeling of Lu Han’s mouth on his, the little sounds he makes when their tongues meet, the gentle way his fingers weave into Minseok’s hair.

They started off sitting up, but gradually, they shift to lie on their sides, legs intertwining. Minseok revels in the warmth of Lu Han’s body pressed against his, the softness of the silks he’s wearing in contrast to the hard muscle underneath. He drapes an arm over Lu Han’s side, hand splayed on his lower back to pull him closer, flush against Minseok’s body.

That’s when he feels it, the growing hardness between Lu Han’s legs, but he thinks nothing of it at first, distracted as he is by Lu Han’s lips. He doesn’t think anything until he feels something between his own legs, an unfamiliar stirring. It’s not a bad feeling, but a strange one, a little like the way kissing Lu Han usually makes him feel, but more.

Lu Han’s the first to pull away, and Minseok smiles at his flushed cheeks and the wonder sparkling in his eyes. “What is…? Minseok, are you…?” He doesn’t have the words to ask about it, but Minseok knows what he means even before his hand leaves Minseok’s hair and moves between them, slowly traveling down to press between Minseok’s legs. Minseok gasps at the touch, startled by what it does to him. “What’s happening?” Lu Han asks.

“I don’t know, but that feels good.” Minseok’s voice sounds strange to his ears, high and tight.

“Does it?” Lu Han curls his fingers and Minseok gasps more sharply, his body reacting noticeably to Lu Han’s touch.

Intrigued, Minseok reaches between them to touch Lu Han in the same way. The low moan that escapes Lu Han makes them both jump, but Minseok thinks he likes it. He likes how it feels too, hard flesh hot even through Lu Han’s clothes.

That thought makes him want to really touch Lu Han with nothing in the way, so he slips his hand inside Lu Han’s silks. Lu Han has gone still, his hand on Minseok, and he stays that way until Minseok’s fingers find their destination and wrap around him. Then he moans again, a good bit louder, and arches forward to meet Minseok’s touch.

Minseok doesn’t know what he’s doing, doesn’t know what’s happening to them, but it feels so good that the can’t imagine that it’s wrong. He doesn’t think, just moves his hand on Lu Han, kissing him as he does so that he can feel Lu Han’s moans against his lips.

For a short time, Lu Han only reacts to Minseok touching him, but then he remembers himself and mimics Minseok’s efforts, reaching beneath Minseok’s clothes to touch him directly. Once he does, Minseok realizes why Lu Han has been making so much noise. He’s so hard now, so sensitive, and Lu Han’s touch sends tremors through him, sends pleasure dancing along every nerve. He’s never felt anything like it, but it’s so good.

They don’t speak, just continue kissing messily as they touch each other, moans half muffled against each other’s lips. Minseok doesn’t want it to ever stop, but he also feels like he’s chasing some peak, like if he can just have a little more, it’ll feel even better than it already does. He imagines Lu Han feels the same, so he moves his hand faster and faster, feeling Lu Han’s legs tremble where they’re still twined with his.

It hits Lu Han first, and he cries out and bucks into Minseok’s hand, his whole body shaking. Minseok feels something wet on his hand, sticky, but he doesn’t think about it because almost as soon as Lu Han finishes, it’s Minseok’s turn. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before, this rush, this overwhelming pleasure that shudders through his body, so intense that for a few moments, the whole world seems to narrow down to him and Lu Han and Lu Han’s hand pulling him through this.

When it’s over, Minseok feels spent, but in a satisfying way. He feels like he wants nothing more than to lie here tangled with Lu Han and fall asleep, warm and sated, and then maybe wake up and see if they can do the same thing again because it was too good to not repeat the experience.

“Minseok?” Lu Han mumbles.

“Hm?” Minseok’s eyes are already closing as he pulls his hand free, ignoring the stickiness on it.

“That was…” A brief hesitation. “What did we just do?”

“I don’t know.” Lu Han is so warm, and it’s easy to curl up against him in the way that’s become almost second nature to Minseok by now. “But I liked it. Didn’t you?”

“I did.” Lu Han seems to be giving in too, withdrawing his hand from Minseok’s clothing and wrapping his arm around him. There’s a long enough pause that Minseok wonders if he’s fallen asleep, but then, “Minseok?”

“Go to sleep,” Minseok murmurs. “It’s all right.”

“It is,” Lu Han sleepily agrees, and that’s the last thing either of them says that night.

It’s not until they’re out in the human world that Minseok and Lu Han learn that there’s a name for what they did, and that there’s a lot more they can do besides that. They learn that it’s normal for human bodies to behave like theirs, that humans (with some exceptions) are allowed to kiss and touch, to make each other feel so much without holding back.

“Why do you think it happened like that with us?” Minseok asks once. “It’s not supposed to, is it? Not for fairies.”

Lu Han frowns and Minseok regrets his question. He hates it when Lu Han looks sad. But when Lu Han speaks, he doesn’t sound sad, only a little wistful. “I don’t know, but I think maybe…we felt so much in our hearts that our bodies responded to it.” After a beat, he adds, “Is that strange? I know it’s not that way for humans, but for us, perhaps…”

"Perhaps it is,“ Minseok agrees. Everything is new ground for them, as far as they know. There’s no telling how or why, but maybe it doesn’t truly matter anyway.

Minseok moves closer to Lu Han and kisses him softly, and though he doesn’t know how to express it all, there are feelings that swell in his heart before desire spreads through his body. He still remembers a time when he didn’t feel any of that, not this deep affection for Lu Han and not this burning need, and maybe they’ll never know what changed or why, but he doesn’t want to take it back. He doesn’t want to not want Lu Han anymore.

Still, there are times when Minseok almost wishes he could forget, almost wishes he could go back to being innocent and unaware of what he was missing. But it’s only ever almost, because when he and Lu Han are laid bare and twined together and Minseok tastes salt on Lu Han’s skin and feels connected to him in a way he never could have imagined before, he knows he doesn’t want to let that go.

Perhaps they’re somehow made wrong, for fairies, or perhaps they’re like everyone else but they’ve made wrong decisions, but Minseok can’t truly believe any of that. Nothing in the fairy world or the human one has ever felt as right to him as being together with Lu Han, just like this, and so that’s what he believes: that this is the way they’re meant to be.

 

**3**

The first few days in the human world are the hardest. They’re utterly lost in this world so different from the one they grew up in. They can understand the language and be understood by others, but there are so many words and concepts that are completely unfamiliar to them, like street and police officer and homeless shelter.

They’re cold and hungry and scared and so out of place in this drab, unfriendly world. They can’t even walk right, off-balance without their wings behind them. Neither of them says it, but Minseok doesn’t doubt that they’re both wondering if they made a mistake. It would have been terrible, being separated forever, but wouldn’t it have been better than dying here, cut off from everything they’ve ever known?

They sit on a piece of wood (a bench, they’ll later learn) in a small wooded area (a park), huddled together against the cold, soaked by the unrelenting rain that’s been falling all day. Minseok starts to shiver, and Lu Han wraps himself around Minseok in a way he never could before, now that he has no wings to interfere. That’s how the woman finds them as night starts to fall, asking them, “Would you like to come sleep some place warm and dry?”

Minseok doesn’t understand what it means when the woman tells them that the large house she brings them to is a shelter for LGBT youth, but he and Lu Han nod and keep their mouths shut. They’re given a place to wash (a shower, the woman calls it) and clothes that are nothing like their silks but are dry, at least. Lu Han stares at Minseok in his new clothes, and Minseok looks down, feeling self-conscious.

“You look so different,” Lu Han says.

“Not my color?” Minseok asks, trying to joke because everything feels too heavy.

Lu Han smiles, probably the first real smile Minseok’s seen from him since they came here. “Not the best, but you look good anyway.” He darts a glance around before stepping close to kiss Minseok.

“We’re not home anymore,” Minseok reminds him, ignoring the pang of sadness he feels at those words. “You don’t have to be so careful here.”

Lu Han’s smile this time is tinged with sadness, but it’s still real. He kisses Minseok again, more lingering, arms wrapped around him, and Minseok lets his sadness melt away. This is why they’re here, because neither of them was willing to let go of the other. Everything is new and different and frightening right now, but they’ll get through it together.

“Hey, not in the bathroom!” a female voice barks, and they break apart, startled. “It’s cool,” the girl adds when she sees their scared expressions. “Make out all you want, just not here where you’re in people’s way.”

Minseok has no idea what “make out” means, but if it’s what he was doing with Lu Han, then he does want to do it a lot more. It’s a shock to have someone see them like this and not care, but it’s the first thing in this world that he actually likes.

“Come on.” He takes Lu Han’s hand to pull him somewhere private where they can “make out” without getting in anyone’s way, and he thinks that maybe, with time, he’ll find many things to like about this strange human world.

 

**4**

It’s been five years but they still haven’t quite gotten the hang of blending in with humans. They can talk like them, mostly, and follow their customs well enough that nobody questions them, but dressing like them seems to be the most difficult. Despite their intentions to fit in, they never quite seem to manage.

“It’s because humans are all so different,” Lu Han protests when Minseok points it out. “They all dress so differently. How are we supposed to know what’s normal? Besides, I like dressing like this.”

“I like it too,” Minseok admits with an indulgent smile. He likes his own style, politely described as “quirky,” and he likes Lu Han’s too, likes seeing him in a mix of colors and patterns. It reminds him of their home, of brightly-colored silks and Lu Han’s wings with those ever-shifting fractal patterns that would mesmerize Minseok for hours.

Minseok misses home terribly sometimes, his family and his friends and the food and the music and everything, really. He misses Lu Han’s beautiful wings and his own too, the delicate weight of them on his shoulders, and letting them lift him off the ground. He misses belonging effortlessly, misses not having to think about blending in.

But he doesn’t regret it for an instant. He may not have his wings or his family here, but he has Lu Han, his to love as much as he wants, and no fear of anyone taking him away. He’s sacrificed what he is, his whole life, but that’s a small price to pay for Lu Han. He’s reminded of that every day as he gets to see Lu Han, touch him, kiss him, hold him and not let go.

They never talk about it because that’s not something their kind does, put their feelings into words the way humans like to do. Their kind isn’t even supposed to have these feelings. Still, it’s there, loud and clear, in every touch, in Minseok’s arms around Lu Han’s neck and Lu Han’s hands over his to hold him there, in Lu Han’s arms tight around him before they fall asleep, in gentle kisses and burning touches that are no longer forbidden for them. That’s the language of their affection, their commitment to each other against all odds.

“I love you,” Lu Han says one day, after five years when maybe the humans they’re surrounded by have rubbed off on them more than they realize. It’s hesitant, a little stilted, like he’s speaking a language he doesn’t know very well, and he smiles shyly at Minseok after. “I just wanted to try saying that. I love you.”

They’re in bed, naked and spent and tangled together, and Minseok smiles as Lu Han hugs him closer, an echo of his words. “I love you too,” he says. The words feel strange in Minseok’s mouth, but he thinks he likes the way they taste.

More than that, he likes the way Lu Han beams in response, bright and happy and reminding Minseok of when he first fell in love with Lu Han without knowing what that meant. “I love you,” Lu Han says one more time, as if he needs to, and Minseok kisses him and thinks that if he had to make the decision again, Lu Han or his home, Lu Han or anything, he’d choose Lu Han without hesitation.


	13. Mini Drabbles

These are super short drabbles written for a meme, as indicated by the titles.   
Pairings included: Xiubaek, Xiuho, Suchen, Xiutao, Baeksoo, Sutao, Xiuhan, Xiuhun

 

**Xiubaek first time**

It starts out like always, Baekhyun being a brat and Minseok manhandling him into submission. Minseok pushes so hard on Baekhyun’s neck that he goes down to his knees. It should be funny, only Baekhyun doesn’t laugh. Instead, he leans in to Minseok’s body and, in a whiny sort of moan, begs, “Hyung, let me suck you off." Even though it’s out of the blue, looking down at Baekhyun with his mouth already dangerously close, Minseok can’t think of a single reason to say no.

 

**Xiuho AU**

Minseok doesn’t think much of Kim Junmyeon at first glance. It’s like Junmyeon thinks that because he was in Minseok’s year in school and joined the company a few months earlier, he doesn’t have to show him any respect. Minseok’s convinced he’s a spoiled rich brat who thinks he’s above everyone else, right up until the moment he catches Junmyeon nearly hyperventilating in the bathroom before his first big presentation.

"What are you so worried about?” Minseok asks. He’s seen Junmyeon’s huge pile of carefully-prepared notes that he’s been poring over all week. There’s no way he’s not ready.

“I can’t fuck it up,” Junmyeon says miserably. “I have to get it right.”

And suddenly Minseok realizes that it’s not that Junmyeon thinks he’s perfect but that he thinks he has to be, and all his resentment flies out the window. “Relax,” he says, putting a gentle hand on Junmyeon’s back. “Why don’t you practice with me one more time?”

 

**Suchen UST**

The only thing worse than not being able to touch the object of your affection is being able to touch but not take, knowing that even if he lets you hug him, hold him, touch him just about anywhere, it’s all in friendship, all in good fun.

Jongdae doesn’t think anyone knows, but he doesn’t really care who does as long as Junmyeon doesn’t figure it out. He feels a little guilty for keeping a secret, but better guilt than losing his friendship with Junmyeon. Better guilt than Junmyeon hating him or being disgusted by him.

He doesn’t know that Junmyeon would react like that. He doesn’t even really think he would, but he’s too scared to risk it, so in the end, he has only himself to blame for having to be satisfied with friendly touches and caring smiles that don’t go any deeper. It’s hard and sometimes it just hurts, but when Junmyeon smiles at him and his heart jumps, Jongdae thinks that’s almost enough.

 

**Xiutao AU**

Tao is a good fighter, strong and fast and skilled, with the confidence to go along with it. His teacher always told him that was his greatest weakness, overestimating himself and underestimating his opponents, and Tao tried to listen, but it’s hard to say if it really sank in.

Probably not, because when the small man wearing the mark of the enemy materializes out of the darkness, Tao doesn’t think much of him. He’s short and narrowly built and what Tao can see of his face looks soft, feminine. He’s well-armed and his stance is good, but Tao’s confident he can take him down.

Five minutes later, Tao thinks he finally understands what his teacher was trying to get across because this guy is a much better match than he would’ve imagined possible. He’s faster than Tao, conserving energy with sharp movements. That’s not such a shock, but he’s strong too, easily blocking Tao’s hits with his smaller arms. And he knows how to fight, almost as well as Tao, though his style is different.

Still, Tao believes he can win, right up until the moment he finds himself on the ground, a knee in the middle of his back, his head pulled back by his hair and the other man’s knife at his throat. His breath catches and holds as he waits to meet his fate.

Only the man doesn’t slit his throat. Instead, he laughs, an ordinary laugh that seems so out of place under the circumstances. “It’s been a while since I had such a good fight. It’d be a shame to kill you.”

“Just do it,” Tao grits out, not understanding why he’s being toyed with.

But the man just laughs again, softer. “Maybe next time.

And the next thing Tao knows, he’s facedown in the dirt. He rolls over immediately, but the man has already disappeared. Tao stays there, on his back on the cold, hard ground, feeling the phantom press of the knife at his throat and the pounding of his heart and wondering if he really will ever meet that man again.

 

**Baeksoo Romance**

Kyungsoo’s idea of a romantic gesture is not punching Baekhyun when he really deserves it. Baekhyun’s done sappy romantic things for girlfriends before, but with Kyungsoo, it feels too weird, so he makes fun of him instead. It’s okay, though, because they have an unspoken understanding.

Kyungsoo knows that when Baekhyun teases him, he’s asking for attention, giving Kyungsoo a chance to pick on him in return. Baekhyun knows that when Kyungsoo hurts him (always in fun, never seriously), it’s a sort of affection, because he’s not comfortable doing that to just anyone. And they both know that Baekhyun likes to tease and Kyungsoo likes to get rough and that’s okay because Kyungsoo doesn’t really mind the teasing and Baekhyun honestly likes a little pain.

And more than that, it’s okay because even if they don’t like to say it, they both know that there’s love underneath all their games.

 

**Sutao Angst**

It’s an ill-fated romance from the start. They’re both barely passable at each other’s languages when they meet, their conversations full of hand gestures and misunderstandings. Zitao is only in Korea for a year with no plans to return later, and Junmyeon isn’t interested in living abroad. They’re at different points in their lives, even though there are only two years between them, Zitao immature and focused on fun while Junmyeon is serious about the future. And they’re two young men in a country that doesn’t look kindly on relationships between people like them.

And yet even knowing all that, it’s proper, responsible Junmyeon who catches Zitao’s shoulders and stands on his toes to kiss him for the first time. It’s Zitao who pulls Junmyeon into his bed for the first time a few weeks later, but Junmyeon who, after, says, “I don’t just want to mess around.”

It’s Junmyeon too who, as the months they have together dwindle to weeks and then days, says, “I love you, but I don’t think we can continue this.”

Zitao disagrees emphatically. He argues and then he cajoles and then he pleads, tears in his eyes, but Junmyeon holds firm. “I’m sorry, I really am, but we knew all along that there was no future for us.”

Zitao’s eyes go hard, still full of tears, and what he says next breaks Junmyeon’s heart: “Maybe you knew that from the start, but I didn’t.”

 

**Xiuhan UST**

They both know it’s there and they both know the other knows and they both refuse to acknowledge it.

It wouldn’t be impossible for them to have a relationship. Complicated, because Korea isn’t exactly gay friendly and they’re idols with no privacy and little free time, but not impossible. In a way, dating within the group would be easier than dating anyone else, since they live together and their schedules match more often than not.

But they’re scared, of jeopardizing their dreams and those of their group, and of the judgment of those who’d inevitably find out, and of messing up the friendship they both rely on amid the vagaries of idol life. No matter how badly they want to take that step beyond friendship, it’s too much risk.

So they don’t acknowledge the sparks in every touch or the way their smiles are just a little brighter for each other than for anyone else or the touches that linger more than they really should. Maybe one day, they won’t be able to pretend anymore, but for now it works, and if it hurts a little sometimes, they have only themselves to blame.

 

**Xiuhun AU**

The first time Minseok meets Sehun, he’s in his third year of university after a break for military service while Sehun is just starting out, young and innocent and a bit of a brat. Minseok thinks he’s okay, in a very young kind of way, and they become decent friends, but nothing more than that. They lose touch when Minseok graduates and he can’t say he thinks about Sehun very often.

They meet for the second time a year after Sehun graduates when he gets transferred to Minseok’s department in the company they didn’t realize they both worked for, and Minseok is shocked at the change in Sehun. He’s even bigger (way bigger than he needs to be if you ask Minseok) and much more mature looking with his business clothes and serious expression. He’s still kind of a brat, it turns out, but he’s more mature on the inside too. The four years between them aren’t nothing, but they feel like a lot less now.

Even so, it takes another six months and quite a few drinks before Minseok admits to himself that maybe he finds Sehun really hot now, and two more shots before he drags Sehun into the bathroom and kisses him.

He hasn’t let himself think about it enough to imagine Sehun’s response, but if he had, he probably wouldn’t have thought Sehun would flash him a lazy smirk and say, “About time, hyung.”

“Smug little brat,” Minseok mutters without much feeling.

“Take me home and I’ll make it up to you." There’s a little uncertainty buried under Sehun’s bold offer, and a lot of hope.

"Hm…" Minseok pretends to consider even though he already knows his answer. "I guess I could.”

Sehun beams as wide as Minseok has ever seen from him, his smug look transforming into simple happiness before he leans in for another kiss. “Good. Then let’s get out of here.”


	14. Xiuhan

**Pairing:** Lu Han/Minseok  
**Comments:** Inspired by [this picture.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e17d3b16e7c214f49d6bf61e4e45bb9e/tumblr_inline_p7tsfqvR401s79zrx_540.jpg) Mostly gratuitous porn, Warnings: implied/internalized homophobia including briefly thinking about one homophobic slur

Lu Han doesn’t really like giving blowjobs. He knows it’s a stupid hang-up and it doesn’t make him less of a man but he can’t quite get past it. He does like Minseok, though, and he wants to make him feel good in any and every way he can, so he’s trying. And Minseok would never push him, but he’s more than willing to encourage Lu Han when he wants to try.

Lu Han does very much want to try right now because Minseok looks so hot tonight, a little sweaty and a little rumpled, hair falling into hooded eyes. His pants are dark and tight, hugging his thighs, and the way he’s standing, legs slightly spread, hand resting at the top of one of those thighs is probably unintentional, though Lu Han can never quite be sure with Minseok. He’s good at being accidentally hot, but also good at tormenting Lu Han with his hotness on purpose.

When he notices the way Lu Han is looking at him, he looks very briefly startled, but then he smirks, eyebrows rising to ask “What are you going to do?” Lu Han’s not sure yet what he’s going to do but he starts by dragging Minseok somewhere more private. Then he gets another smirk at a much closer proximity. “Like what you see?”

Lu Han kisses him without preamble, deep and lingering. “Always.”

Minseok does this low chuckle that makes Lu Han want him that much more, and Lu Han decides what he wants to do tonight. He gives Minseok another brief kiss before sinking down to his knees, not missing the way Minseok’s eyes follow him down. Minseok’s got a hand on his thigh again, and Lu Han presses a kiss to his fingers before turning to the other side to kiss his way up Minseok’s thigh over smooth fabric.

Minseok’s legs automatically shift farther apart, but otherwise he doesn’t react, just keeps watching Lu Han intently. It makes Lu Han want to do more, want to see what he can reduce Minseok to. He continues up Minseok’s thigh to the center seam of his pants, then straight up until his lips are on top of Minseok’s cock. Minseok lets out a soft puff of air, smiling when he sees that Lu Han is watching for his reaction. “Gonna tease?” he murmurs.

“Maybe,” Lu Han answers, his lips still on Minseok’s pants. Minseok laughs, but not cruelly. Feeling bold, Lu Han asks, “Do you want me to do it?”

The smile falls off Minseok’s face and he swallows hard. His hand moves from his thigh to gently brush back Lu Han’s hair and he studies him silently for a moment. “Yeah,” he says at last. “If you want to.” Lu Han wets his lips uncertainly and Minseok adds, “Lu Han, you don't—”

“I want to,” Lu Han interrupts. Maybe not so much the blowjob itself, but he wants Minseok, wants to give him everything.

The hungry look that earns him from Minseok makes Lu Han feel good about his decision. He turns his attention back to Minseok’s crotch and Minseok’s hand, still lingering in his hair, moves back, resting lightly on his head. Lu Han takes his time, partly to get Minseok worked up and partly to build his courage. He kisses all the way up the length of Minseok’s cock over his pants, then back down, hearing Minseok’s breath catch and feeling him start to get hard.

Finally, he stops, bracing himself, and looks up at Minseok. “Unbutton your shirt,” he says as he reaches for Minseok’s belt. Minseok does it slowly, watching Lu Han unbuckle his belt and open his pants before tugging them down. They’re too tight to go far easily, so Lu Han moves away to let Minseok take them off. When he’s done, he leans against the wall, naked from the waist down with his shirt hanging open. His cock is at half mast, but Lu Han doesn’t go for it right away, putting his mouth on Minseok’s stomach instead.

Minseok makes a sound that’s half laugh, half groan. “Lu Han,” he whines. Lu Han touches him in response, a few good strokes that earn him a nice moan.

_Stop stalling_ , he tells himself. Lu Han is nothing if not stubborn, and competitive even against his own silliness, so he steels himself and pulls back, holding Minseok’s erection around the base as he gives the tip a tentative lick.

“Shit,” Minseok hisses.

“Is that good?” Lu Han teases.

Minseok rolls his eye fondly. “Sure, you’re amazing at blowjobs.”

The teasing is a good distraction, enough for Lu Han to find the confidence to fit his lips over Minseok’s cock and take him into his mouth. It’s not the very first time he’s done this, in general or with Minseok, but close enough for him to be unsure, for the weight and taste of Minseok in his mouth to feel weird. ‘Cocksucker,’ an angry voice in the back of his head spits and that doesn’t feel too good either.

Then Minseok’s hand finds his cheek, stroking down the side of his face to cup his jaw. “That’s good,” he murmurs. “Feels good.” Then, more softly, “Lu Han?”

In answer to the implied question, Lu Han starts to bob his head, lips tight. Minseok’s hand moves with him, not pushing, just comforting, reassuring. That is nice, and so are the sounds Minseok makes. He’s noisier than usual, probably deliberately to make sure Lu Han knows what this is doing to him. What _Lu Han_ is doing to him. It makes him feel powerful despite his position, in control. He pulls back to tease Minseok with his tongue, then sucks him down again, finding out what gets the best moans from him.

“Lu Han.” With his name buried in moans like that, it takes Lu Han a second to realize that Minseok is trying to get his attention. He looks up without pulling off, and Minseok mutters, “Fuck, why is that so hot?” He shakes his head before saying, in a slightly more even tone, “Touch yourself, okay?”

Lu Han does as he’s told, shoving his pants down one-handed, and it’s not until he does that it registers that he’s hard too, turned on from blowing Minseok. He moans around Minseok’s cock, and Minseok mutters a few colorful curses before getting himself under control. When he does, he looks at Lu Han with dark eyes even hungrier than before and asks, “Do you think you can beat me? Get yourself off fast and come like this with my cock in your mouth?”

It’s unfair when Lu Han is horribly weak to Minseok’s dirty talk and Minseok knows it. He moans again just at the words, and it’s some consolation feeling the shudder that sends through Minseok. In retaliation, Lu Han swallows Minseok down as far as he can, drawing a startled cry from him. “Fuck, yes, please.” Minseok’s hand goes back to Lu Han’s hair, clutching just tight enough to let Lu Han know the effect he’s having.

Lu Han starts moving again, touching himself as he does, as quickly as he can without getting distracted or choking. Minseok goes back to wordless moans, and when Lu Han flicks his eyes up to look at him, he sees that Minseok’s other hand is clenched in his own hair, making for an obscenely hot image. “Lu Han,” he gasps. “Can you—? Are you—?” He can’t finish a question, but Lu Han wouldn’t answer anyway.

Any hesitation is forgotten as he sucks Minseok down hard while he touches himself furiously. He’s getting close and he never would’ve imagined he’d want this, but Minseok’s earlier words echo in his mind and he does want to come like this with his mouth on Minseok and Minseok’s eyes on him. He looks up to be sure and Minseok is watching him closely.

He catches Lu Han’s eyes and all he says is, “Well?” but that’s all it takes. Lu Han comes hard into his hand, moans muffled by Minseok’s cock, eyes never leaving Minseok’s as heady pleasure rushes through him.

“Fuck, Lu Han, do you—” is all the warning Minseok manages to give, and in the moment, with the tremors of his own orgasm still running through him, Lu Han makes his decision, taking Minseok in deep and sucking him right through it. Minseok moans heavily, beautifully, shuddering as he comes into Lu Han’s mouth and not stopping until Lu Han pulls back.

Lu Han grimaces when he swallows because that part is not so nice, but he’s feeling too good to really care. He smirks up at Minseok, who smiles softly for a moment, then laughs. “What?” Lu Han asks, confused.

Minseok offers him a hand, pulling Lu Han to his feet. Then he flashes Lu Han a smirk of his own before oh-so-slowly licking at the corner of his mouth. “You missed a bit,” he explains. Then he kisses Lu Han, deep and lazy, and it’s a long time before they pull apart.

When they finally do, Minseok’s eyes are soft, and he asks, “So?”

Lu Han tilts his head, considering. It’s not like that’s all it takes for him to stop caring, but it was good, really good, and he thinks he’d like to do it again some time. He smiles. “Wear those pants again and I’ll think about it.”


	15. Xiuhan Canon Angst 2

**Pairing:** Lu Han/Minseok  
**Comments:** Necessary context: Established relationship canonish Xiuhan. Assume this takes place ~1 year after Lu Han left and Minseok sneaks off to Beijing for a short visit.  
Warning: ANGST. Rated R for a little sex at the beginning. 

 

Lu Han knows all too well that tomorrow morning Minseok will be returning to Seoul and there’s no telling when they’ll have another opportunity to meet, but he’s not thinking about that now, with Minseok bouncing steadily in his lap. He’s been taking it slow and ordinarily Lu Han would whine, but tonight, he doesn’t mind the illusion that they have all the time in the world.

They’re kissing and they keep it up as Minseok starts to move faster, but he’s the one who breaks it, letting out a moan that Lu Han very much enjoys the sound of. After that, it doesn’t take much more before they’re both coming, Lu Han with a cry and Minseok with his teeth pressing into Lu Han’s skin just hard enough to leave a mark that will be there in the morning but gone by the time anyone might see it.

Minseok sits back just a little after and drops his head down so it’s his forehead resting on Lu Han’s shoulder. He’s silent for a moment, and when he speaks, it’s harsh, not what Lu Han is expecting. “I hate this. Why can’t I bring you back with me?” He sounds gruff, and all-too-familiar guilt twists in Lu Han’s stomach.

“I’m sorry.” Lu Han wraps an arm around Minseok’s back, feeling the warmth of his skin and wishing he never had to let go.

“Don’t be sorry. I told you before not to be.” Minseok only sounds more irritated, and that, more than anything else, is what Lu Han hates, knowing he’s making Minseok angry or sad.

“But you’re mad.”

“I’m not mad.” Minseok sighs heavily, still not lifting his head from Lu Han’s shoulder. “I’m just…frustrated.”

“With me?” Lu Han asks against his better judgment, afraid to hear the answer.

“No.” Another sigh, and Minseok finally looks up but doesn’t quite meet Lu Han’s eyes. He looks tired in a way that’s more than physical, and the guilt in Lu Han’s stomach swells into his chest and makes it hard to breathe. “I’m frustrated because this whole situation sucks and I don’t know how to fix it. I don’t know if there’s any way to fix it. And I’m frustrated with myself because I can't—”

He breaks off abruptly, choked, and Lu Han only has a second to see the tears welling up in his eyes before he pulls away, covering his face with his hands and turning his back. “Fuck, I don’t….” Minseok’s voice wavers terribly and it’s awful because it’s Minseok and he doesn’t cry, doesn’t fall apart even when everything crumbles around him. “I'll—” is all he gets out before he flees, running to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Lu Han listens as the sound of running water covers any noise Minseok’s making, heaving a sigh of his own. It’s the worst feeling in the world, making someone he loves hurt like this and not being able to fix it or even comfort him, not knowing when it’ll get better. He just has to keep believing that it will someday, that if they can just get through this, they’ll be together and happy sooner or later.

He cleans himself up as best he can without access to the bathroom and then flops back onto the bed for another ten painful minutes until Minseok comes out. His hair is wet like he took a shower and he doesn’t seem to be crying anymore, but his shoulders are slumped like there’s a heavy weight on them. “I’m sorry,” he says as he climbs back on the bed, still not meeting Lu Han’s eyes.

“If I’m not allowed to be sorry then neither are you.” Lu Han’s relieved when that gets a small smile from Minseok, so he presses on. “Look, it’s not that I want to see you cry, but you should know you don’t have to hide from me. You’ve seen me cry.”

“I know.” Minseok sounds sheepish now instead of sad and that’s even more of a relief, makes Lu Han feel like they’re going to be okay somehow.

“Don’t tell me you think I’m a wimp because of that.”

“Not for that,” Minseok teases. Lu Han opens his mouth to object to that, but he forgets about it because Minseok moves in close again, giving him a gentle kiss. “Don’t worry about me, okay? I’m fine now.”

Lu Han’s not entirely convinced, but there’s nothing he can do to fix the situation right now, and he’d rather enjoy what little time they have than dwell on things that are out of their control. “Let’s stay up,” he suggests. “Make the most of the the time we’ve got.”

“Are you sure?” Minseok asks. “I’ll at least have a little time to sleep on the plane in the morning, but you have to go straight to work.”

“Very sure. That’s what coffee is for.” Lu Han wraps his arms tightly around Minseok, holds him close like he could keep him here forever. He can’t today, but someday, he has faith that he’ll be able to. Until then, this will have to be enough.

“All right, let’s do it.” Minseok’s voice is steady again, like maybe he’s starting to believe again that they’ll be okay, that they’ll be happy in the end. If he hasn’t yet, that’s fine too. Minseok has been strong for him before, so today, Lu Han will believe hard enough for both of them.


	16. Xiuhan Balcony Sex

**Pairing:** Lu Han/Minseok  
**Comments:** Vague AU, gratuitous porn, Warning: mild exhibitionist tendencies but no one actually watching

 

Minseok isn’t the most adventurous guy in the world. He likes his comforts and his routine and he usually sticks to what he knows. But every once in a while, he shocks everyone by doing something crazy and then blinking innocently at people’s surprise.

This time, though, Lu Han doesn’t believe his innocent look for a second. There’s no way he didn’t know that him coming home with blue hair would be a surprise. Maybe he didn’t know just how much Lu Han would like him with blue hair, but even that’s hard to believe. By now, Minseok knows all too well how to get to Lu Han.

“What’s so weird about blue hair?” Minseok asks when Lu Han sputters at him. “Remember when Sehun dyed his hair rainbow? This is nothing.”

“But…” Lu Han isn’t in command of his words enough to explain how much blue hair suits Minseok, especially with the way it’s cut. It’s an edgy look that makes him look more mature, and, in a word, hot. Minseok smiles at him, halfway between cute and smug. “You like it, huh?”

“ _YES_.” Lu Han didn’t mean to say that quite so loud, but his brain isn’t working right because Minseok with hot blue hair and Minseok moving closer and now he can’t see Minseok’s blue hair anymore because Minseok is kissing him. He can, however, run his hands up from Minseok’s neck until he feels the fuzzy shaved sides of his head. He can’t feel the blue, but he tugs lightly on Minseok’s hair as he kisses harder.

Minseok is grinning when they break apart, not even playing at being innocent anymore. “I thought you’d like it, but I didn’t know you’d like it this much.”

Lu Han can’t even pretend to deny it.

 

A few hours later, Lu Han has regained some higher brain functioning, but he’s still really taken with Minseok’s hair. They’re sitting out on the balcony as the sun starts to go down and the light catches the blue just right. It doesn’t help that Minseok keeps running his fingers through his hair. It seems to be an unconscious gesture, but Lu Han can’t be sure he’s not being toyed with.

Minseok gets up to stand at the railing when the sky starts turning colors and Lu Han moves to stand just behind him. Minseok doesn’t turn around but he rocks back on his heels to briefly lean against Lu Han, acknowledging his presence. “It’s nice, isn’t it?”

Minseok means the sunset, staining the sky pink, but Lu Han’s still looking at Minseok, his mind on the blue of Minseok’s hair, not the sky. “Yeah.” His lips brush Minseok’s neck just below the hairline.

Minseok chuckles softly. “You mean my hair, don’t you?”

“No.” Lu Han lets his lips brush the shaved side of Minseok’s head this time. “I mean you.”

Minseok laughs again, but even quieter. “You’re so cheesy.”

This time Lu Han’s lips land on the blue crown of Minseok’s head. “You like it,” he murmurs.

Minseok leans into him again and stays that way. “I guess I do.”

They lapse into silence, and Lu Han moves his hands from where they’re sitting on the balcony to Minseok’s sides, then slides them down over his hips. Minseok doesn’t comment, still looking out at the sunset, so Lu Han takes that as approval and bends down to kiss Minseok’s neck with more intent this time, bending forward to taste his collarbone.

Minseok tilts his head back and makes a soft little noise of encouragement. It makes Lu Han wonder how far he’ll let this go, if this blue hair means he’s in the mood for a little thrill. He gets his answer when he tries to move his hands inward and Minseok stops him with a half-hearted, “Hey.”

“What?” Lu Han protests.

“We’re on the balcony,” Minseok points out.

“We’re on the 12th floor,” Lu Han retorts. The building next door is shorter, and their only neighbor is an old lady who never comes outside. The chances of anyone seeing them out here aren’t none, but they’re slim.

“You sure know how to sweet talk,” Minseok teases. He hasn’t pulled away, so Lu Han takes that as a good sign. Instead of bothering with more words, he puts his lips back on Minseok’s neck and slips his hands more subtly under his shirt in front. Minseok’s stomach muscles are hard under his fingers and Lu Han takes a moment to be grateful to Changmin for inspiring him to work out. “All right, you convinced me,” Minseok murmurs, sounding amused. “What do you want to do?”

“Hmmm…” Lu Han splays a hand out on Minseok’s stomach and inches downward. “I wonder…”

He should know better than to try to tease because Minseok is always better at it. “Want to suck me off and see if I’ll get loud enough for someone to look over here? Or maybe you want to fuck me over the railing, nice and slow.” The second option very much appeals, except for the part where they’re twelve floors up and Lu Han is afraid of heights. Minseok knows him well, catching the way Lu Han tenses just a little. “Or at a safe distance from the railing.” He says it so lightly that Lu Han doesn’t have to feel embarrassed.

“I like the sound of that.”

“Okay. Then show me what you got.”

Lu Han has to go inside to grab supplies, and when he comes out, Minseok is still watching the sunset, nearly at its peak now. Lu Han takes a moment to admire the scene, Minseok all in black with his striking blue hair against the pinks and reds of the sunset. Minseok doesn’t notice he’s there until Lu Han steps out onto the balcony, and then he turns around and smiles at him. “Were you watching?”

“Yes,” Lu Han answers shamelessly. Minseok expects no less of him by now.

Sure enough, he smiles and tugs Lu Han in by his shirt for a kiss. “You’d better hurry if you don’t want to lose the light.”

Lu Han laughs as he turns Minseok back around. “You’re very vain sometimes.”

“You’re one to talk.” Minseok’s voice fades out at the end of the sentence as Lu Han opens his pants and strokes his hand downward over Minseok’s underwear. Minseok leans back and Lu Han wraps his other arm around Minseok’s chest as he tugs his pants down to mid-thigh, followed by his underwear. He’s not hard yet, but there’s time for that; Lu Han doesn’t care about the light when he’s touching Minseok.

Lu Han wisely (he expects) opens the front of his own pants before twisting the cap off the lube and spreading it over his fingers one-handed. He shoves the tube into his back pocket (not caring if it makes a mess) before bringing his hand to Minseok’s lower back. Minseok shivers the touch, moving his legs further apart as Lu Han’s hand moves between them. “Hey, Lu Han?” he murmurs, tilting his head back to lean on Lu Han’s shoulder.

“Hm?” Lu Han’s distracted, fingers already brushing Minseok’s skin.

“Take it slow.” Minseok’s breath catches and it makes Lu Han want to do anything _but_ take it slow, but he can’t say no to Minseok, not when he’s like this.

So he does as he’s told, carefully working Minseok open as the sun sinks below the horizon and the sky darkens around them. Minseok’s hair looks almost black in the dim light, but there’ll be plenty of time to admire the color later. Right now, Lu Han is more than happy to just enjoy Minseok’s body against his and the appreciative noises he makes as Lu Han’s fingers press deeper and deeper into him. He realizes Minseok’s eyes are closed and he asks, “Done watching the sunset?”

“You’re distracting,” Minseok answers without opening his eyes. “Are you complaining?”

“No.”

Minseok moves one hand from the railing to touch himself slowly. “Tell me if anyone’s looking,” he says, sounding amused.

“Let them look.” Lu Han doesn’t really mean it, probably, but it almost sounds appealing, someone watching them and seeing how amazing Minseok looks when Lu Han is the only one who gets to touch him.

“I’m not that much of an exhibitionist,” Minseok says dryly, but he doesn’t open his eyes. They go quiet again except for the soft noises Lu Han’s fingers draw out of Minseok. It’s almost peaceful like this, despite what they’re doing, like they’re the only two people in the world and Lu Han could do anything he wants (provided Minseok would let him). He doesn’t do anything special, just carries on like this, enjoying the rising pitch and volume of Minseok’s gasps and moans.

“Lu Han,” Minseok finally protests, the kind of childish whine he only does when he’s playing around or totally letting go. It’s in sharp contrast to the mature, edgy look his new hair gives him, but Lu Han doesn’t mind. He likes Minseok’s contrasts, and the way he never knows exactly what to expect from him, what mood he’ll be in and when he’ll pull a complete 180.

The earlier suggestion of fucking Minseok over the balcony railing is looking more appealing so they wouldn’t have to move far, but Lu Han’s not quite so caught up in the moment that he can forget how high up they are, so he turns and surveys the balcony for a less death-defying location. He must get distracted by that because Minseok tilts his head back to look at him. “What?” he asks.

“I was thinking about where to go,” Lu Han sheepishly explains.

Minseok laughs, choking on the end of it with Lu Han’s fingers still inside of him. “Let’s go inside. Sunset is over anyway.”

Lu Han’s happy to agree to that plan, releasing Minseok so they can walk inside. With the light on, he can appreciate Minseok’s hair again, and with the curtains to the balcony wide open, they can still satisfy the not-quite exhibitionist tendencies they apparently both have. Minseok strips off his clothes and lies on his back on the bed, flicking his hair off his forehead. “No staring,” he tells Lu Han before he even has a chance to start doing that. “You can appreciate my hair after you follow through on what you were doing earlier.

"You want me that bad?” Lu Han teases as he finishes taking his clothes off.

Minseok doesn’t answer. Instead, slowly enough that it could be unconscious if Lu Han didn’t know better, he spreads his legs invitingly and runs a hand from his stomach up to his chest.

“I hate you,” Lu Han groans.

“No, you don’t,” Minseok responds without missing a beat. “Now seriously, hurry up. I do want you bad.”

The last part isn’t playing around anymore, and that’s enough to make Lu Han hurry onto the bed. He gets ready as quickly as he can but pushes into Minseok slowly, watching the way his expression shifts as Lu Han goes in deeper. His lips are parted and he breathes heavily, eyes downcast but occasionally flicking up to look at Lu Han. It’s a little ridiculous to say that Lu Han loves the way Minseok looks at times like this because he never _doesn’t_ love the way Minseok looks, but he does enjoy this a lot, the heavy want and still just a little bit of shyness lingering in Minseok’s expression as he gives himself up to Lu Han like this.

Sometimes they talk a lot during sex, but tonight, they’re both in a quieter mood. Minseok makes an occasional comment to tell Lu Han what he should do or keep doing, and Lu Han voices his mostly wordless approval of how Minseok looks and feels. Lu Han sets a slow pace and Minseok doesn’t object, only wraps his legs around Lu Han’s waist and digs his heels into Lu Han’s back just in case it’s possible to push him deeper. Lu Han leans forward, holding himself above Minseok, and enjoys the view as they both slowly come undone.

They move together like that for what feels like a long time before Minseok arches up in response to a particularly well-aimed thrust, lets out a shaky breath and then says, “Lu Han. Wait.”

Lu Han reluctantly stops where he is, breathing hard. “What?”

“I want…” Minseok sounds as scattered as Lu Han feels but he manages to say, “Like before.”

“What?” Lu Han asks again.

“Just…move.” Lu Han would really prefer to keep doing what he’s doing, but he obediently moves off of Minseok, who flashes him a shaky smile before rolling onto his side. Now Lu Han gets it, moving behind Minseok and wrapping an arm around him like he did out on the balcony before pushing into him again. Like this, it’d be hard to move quickly even if he wanted to, but Lu Han doesn’t mind going slow, pressed close enough to feel Minseok’s every breath and hear every little moan that escapes him. Minseok starts to touch himself in slow strokes that match Lu Han’s movements, shuddering in Lu Han’s hold.

Even at this pace, they can’t last forever, and at last Lu Han feels like he’s getting close. “Minseok,” he says, or more accurately moans. That’s enough for Minseok to know what he wants, and Minseok starts to touch himself faster, each stroke sending tremors through his body. He bucks forward into his hand and presses back against Lu Han and finally lets out a choked moan as he comes.

Lu Han pulls Minseok hard against him and grinds into him, enjoying the way he shakes as his orgasm rushes through him. He’s barely gone still, panting, before Lu Han’s coming too, muffling a cry in the crook of Minseok’s neck and reveling in the way Minseok clenches around him even though it makes him groan from oversensitivity. Lu Han’s not sure how they got here, but he doesn’t care because it’s perfect, holding Minseok tight as his body buzzes with pleasure that’s particularly intense after the long build-up.

He wraps both arms around Minseok as he comes down and Minseok laughs, still a little choked given their position. “I thought you’d like this.” Then, “Me too.”

That sends a rush of warmth through Lu Han that has nothing to do with sex or the heat of Minseok’s body but just Minseok himself. He doesn’t say anything, only presses a kiss to Minseok’s shoulder and then the side of his neck.

Minseok laughs again, softer. “You going to let me go any time soon?”

“Eventually,” Lu Han mumbles into his neck.

“That’s what I thought.” Minseok makes no attempt to pull away, though he easily could if he wanted to. Instead, he puts a hand over Lu Han’s and settles more comfortably against him before murmuring, “If this is the kind of sex that the right hairstyle gets me I’ll have to experiment more often.”

Lu Han laughs and lifts his head to press a kiss to the tips of the blue hair in back. “Not too soon. I like this one.”

“Good,” Minseok says. “I like it too.” Somehow Lu Han thinks he’s not just talking about his hair.


	17. Xiuhansudo?

**Pairing:** Lu Han/Minseok, guest starring Kyungsoo and Junmyeon  
**Comments:** I saw [this gif](https://66.media.tumblr.com/70883d0550b4a6b9237d69aa4979b1d8/tumblr_n8kqz1fwAh1qjv087o1_500.gif) of rehearsals for the Gee fake kiss and somehow this happened. Xiuhan being directed by Kyungsoo and Junmyeon with the rest of EXO watching, so warning for voyeurism. NC-17.

 

It’s a long story how they ended up like this, but what it comes down to is that it’s dangerous to make bets and Kyungsoo and Junmyeon are not to be trifled with. Other members would probably find some way to weasel out of it, and Minseok of all people could probably get away with it, but he and Lu Han are both too stubborn to back out.

That’s why they’re here, standing in the middle of a room with the rest of EXO lined up along the walls and Kyungsoo and Junmyeon standing next to them, waiting to tell them what to do. Lu Han looks at Minseok, whose expression is a mix of determined, curious, and “What the fuck is going on?" Lu Han can relate to all of that.

"You ready?” Junmyeon asks them. There’s another question implied as he meets Minseok’s eyes and then Lu Han’s: _Are you sure about this?_ Junmyeon’s too responsible to not make sure.

Lu Han only has to think about that for a moment. This is weird as hell, but there’s Minseok, who he never says no to, looking good as usual, and there’s something hot about having an audience, satisfying the same part of him that loves going on stage even when it scares him. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo ordering them around he’s less sure he’ll like, but he’s curious enough to give it a try.

He looks to Minseok for his answer, and Minseok flashes him a little smile before telling Junmyeon, “Let’s go.”

Junmyeon smirks at that, and Lu Han is torn between being scared and turned on. “Well, first of all…" Junmyeon puts a hand on the back of Lu Han’s neck and the other on Minseok’s and pushes them closer together, Kyungsoo joining in a moment later with hands on their shoulders.

Lu Han stumbles forward and almost runs into Minseok before he catches his balance. Suddenly Minseok is very close, and while it’s not that different from what happens in their concerts, Lu Han knows that this time, they’re not going to stop here. He holds his breath in anticipation until Kyungsoo says, "Okay, kiss.”

Junmyeon’s hand stays on his neck and Kyungsoo’s on his shoulder, but now Minseok’s hands come up to the back of Lu Han’s head to pull him in for a kiss. He’s not holding back, tilting his head and immediately opening his mouth against Lu Han’s, tongue pushing at his lips until Lu Han responds in kind. There are four hands keeping Lu Han from pulling away, but it’s not like he wants to, eagerly licking his way into Minseok’s mouth.

The other members promised to stay quiet, but it’s no surprise that they don’t quite manage it. Lu Han catches a couple of cheers and someone (Baekhyun, he thinks) yelling, “More tongue!” but he’s not really listening. He has more important things to think about like Minseok’s lips and tongue and teeth and his warm fingers sliding into Lu Han’s hair.

Lu Han’s hands are still at his side, but Kyungsoo’s hand slides down the length of his arm to his wrist, tugging it behind Minseok’s back, and Lu Han takes the hint and moves his other arm too, resting his hands on Minseok’s back. That doesn’t seem to be enough for Kyungsoo, who plants his hand on top of Lu Han’s and pushes until Minseok is pressed flush against Lu Han.

There are some more cheers for that, which is a sentiment Lu Han can get behind. Maybe it should bother him, being manhandled like this, but they’re not making him do anything he doesn’t want to. Minseok’s body is warm against his as they continue kissing hungrily, his fingers slipping further into Lu Han’s hair. He wouldn’t mind more, but there’s time for that.

“Strip!” someone yells, maybe Chanyeol, and Junmyeon’s hand drops from Lu Han’s neck as he probably glares at the culprit. He doesn’t put it back after, but instead after a few seconds, hands grab the hem of his shirt on either side. Minseok’s hands are still tangled in his hair, so it must be Junmyeon and Kyungsoo who pull the shirt up until it hits Lu Han’s arms.

Lu Han tries to lift his arms so they can pull it off, but Minseok doesn’t let go of him until Junmyeon says, sounding amused, “You won’t die if you stop kissing for a second." In case that’s not enough, Kyungsoo gets his free hand between them and pushes on Minseok’s chest so he has to back off, reluctantly dropping his hands to his sides. His lips are red and he licks them, Lu Han watching the movement of his tongue until his view is cut off when his shirt is pulled over his head.

Once it’s off, he can see Minseok fiddling with his own shirt, like he’s not sure if he’s allowed to take it off himself or not. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon save him the trouble of figuring that out, undressing him like they did Lu Han. Once that’s done, they stand back and consider what to do next. This Lu Han doesn’t like so much, because he can see Minseok’s chest rising and falling, breathless from their kissing, and he needs to be touching him again right now.

"What are you waiting for?” Tao calls, and a few others voice their agreement.

Junmyeon gestures for Kyungsoo to go ahead, and he looks at Lu Han and then Minseok before shrugging and pushing Minseok’s head down so his mouth lands on Lu Han’s neck. This is good, Minseok feathering kisses along Lu Han’s neck. “Nothing that’ll make the makeup team cry,” Junmyeon warns them as Minseok sucks a spot on Lu Han’s collarbone, his short hair tickling Lu Han’s cheek.

Like this, Lu Han can see what’s going on around them. Kyungsoo’s expression is impassive, but Junmyeon looks intrigued and still vaguely amused. The others are all still watching, their expressions ranging from curious to embarrassed to outright lecherous, and then he spots Jongin pressing a fist against the front of his pants, staring at them. Lu Han’s dimly shocked (which is silly, because what did he think would happen?), but mostly it turns him on, knowing that he and Minseok aren’t the only ones getting off on this.

After a little while, Kyungsoo guides Minseok’s head down further to Lu Han’s nipple, which he obediently takes into his mouth. It sends a shiver through Lu Han, and he brings hand up to the back of Minseok’s neck, feeling his bare skin hot under his fingers, as Minseok teases him with his lips and tongue. He doesn’t wait for Kyungsoo before moving to the other nipple, drawing a gasp from Lu Han with a faint scrape of his teeth.

By the time he’s done, Jongin’s not the only one showing obvious signs of arousal, and Lu Han’s glad when Minseok kisses him again because it’s a little too strange to watch. He pulls Minseok close to him, relieved when Junmyeon and Kyungsoo don’t object, and kisses back until he forgets about everything else.

Because of that, he’s startled to feel someone else’s hands on him, tugging on the waistband of his shorts. He jumps and hears Kyungsoo’s soft laugh in his ear. “You want it, don’t you?" He’s right, of course, because Lu Han’s getting hard and he’s ready for more than kissing, so he relaxes and lets Kyungsoo pull his pants and underwear off all at once. Minseok’s hands move down from his back to squeeze his ass, which gets a mix of cheering and laughter from the others.

Junmyeon must have gotten rid of Minseok’s pants, because next thing Lu Han knows, they’re pressed together with nothing between them. Minseok rubs against him and a moan escapes Lu Han, muffled by Minseok’s mouth. He doesn’t care who’s watching now; he just wants more.

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, kissing and moving against each other until Lu Han is hard and breathless, before Junmyeon says, "Get on the bed." He doesn’t push this time, just gives a nudge in the right direction. They stumble back into the two beds pushed together for this purpose, falling onto their sides and rolling until they end up with Minseok on top, straddling Lu Han’s hips.

"Fuck,” he hears someone mutter, but he doesn’t bother trying to figure out who it is, distracted when Minseok grinds down into him.

The bed shifts as Kyungsoo and Junmyeon sit down on either side. “Maybe we should take a vote who gets to top,” Junmyeon says.

Lu Han’s not sure if he’s joking or not, but it doesn’t matter since Kyungsoo responds dryly, “I think Minseok-hyung’s already decided that for us.”

Junmyeon laughs at that, as do most of the others around the room, though Lu Han thinks he also hears someone moan. “I guess so.”

Suddenly, Minseok is pulled off of him, and Lu Han opens his eyes to see Kyungsoo holding him by the waist, depositing him on the other side of the bed. Lu Han stays where he is, lying on his back, as Junmyeon hands Minseok lube, then watches a little warily as Junmyeon and Kyungsoo advance on him. He doesn’t have to wait long to find out what they’re planning as they each grab one of his legs, pulling them up and apart so he’s spread wide open.

“Shit, that’s hot,” someone says, and this time he’s sure he hears at least one moan. Lu Han’s embarrassed, being so on display, but then Minseok moves between his legs, eyes dark and full of promise, and Lu Han’s focus shifts to him. Minseok’s already gotten his fingers wet, and he trails them along Lu Han’s skin, rubbing a teasing circle before pushing one in. Lu Han’s body jerks, but his legs are being held tight.

He keeps his eyes on Minseok, even though he’s looking down now, watching how he bites his lip as he stretches Lu Han with nimble fingers, quick but not too much, the way Lu Han likes it. He stays quiet at first, but Minseok knows just where to press his fingers and soon Lu Han gives up, closing his eyes so he can moan with abandon. If anyone says anything to that, he doesn’t hear it, too caught up in the feeling of Minseok’s fingers opening him up.

“Ready?” Junmyeon asks after a while, and Lu Han’s surprised to hear his voice sound breathy, even though he’s only been holding onto Lu Han’s leg.

“Ready,” Minseok answers, pulling his hand away and patting the bottom of Lu Han’s thigh. "Right?“ Lu Han opens his eyes and nods his agreement.

Kyungsoo and Junmyeon let go of his legs then, and move to the edges of the bed. Lu Han lies with his legs bent, looking at Minseok kneeling further down the bed. Junmyeon produces a condom from his pocket and hands it to Minseok, and it feels like the whole room is watching and holding their breaths as he puts it on.

"Hm,” Junmyeon starts after, but Kyungsoo cuts in, “Like this." He puts his hands on Minseok’s shoulders and pushes him back onto the bed, then gestures for Lu Han to get up. He gets the idea and moves on top of Minseok, a knee on either side of him. Minseok licks his lips again, eyeing him hungrily, and yes, Lu Han thinks, like this is good.

He looks around then, and sees a lot of the members touching themselves or each other, in varying states of undress. It makes him feel a lot of things all at once, embarrassed and uncomfortable but also good, powerful. He decides to focus on the last, flashing the kind of smirk he’d wear on stage before lowering himself onto Minseok.

Minseok moans as Lu Han pushes down onto him, and that makes Lu Han feel better than the reactions from anyone watching them. He goes down as far as he can and then starts to move, bobbing up and down and feeling Minseok go deeper each time. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon are staying back now, not interfering, but Minseok offers him a hand and he takes it, less for balance than just because he wants to hold on.

He sets a rhythm soon, rocking into Minseok, who jerks his hips up to meet him each time, pushing deep and hard and lighting Lu Han’s nerves on fire. "Touch him,” Kyungsoo demands after a while, his voice strained, and Minseok does, stroking Lu Han’s erection with his free hand. Neither of them is holding back anymore, moaning and gasping and chasing their pleasure without caring who’s watching or what they think.

Lu Han’s pace starts to falter after a while, and Minseok doesn’t wait for anyone to tell him before sitting up, guiding Lu Han off him. He starts to push him onto his back, but then Junmyeon says, “No, turn around." He’s still fully dressed, but he’s as breathless as some of the other members who are shamelessly touching themselves.

Lu Han isn’t about to argue, getting on his hands on knees. Minseok doesn’t either, just moves behind him and pushes into him. This is good too, Minseok thrusting in hard and fast, and reaching around to touch Lu Han. He can hear all kinds of noises around him, but he’s not paying attention, going down onto his forearms and putting his head down as Minseok pounds into him.

Minseok slows down a little, waiting for Lu Han to get closer, but Kyungsoo tells him, “Faster,” and he doesn’t need to be told twice, setting a desperate pace that means he’s getting close. Lu Han can’t see it, but he hears the way Minseok’s breath catches until he finally lets out a helpless moan and plasters himself to Lu Han’s back as he comes inside him. “Sorry,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Lu Han’s shoulder when he finally goes still.

Lu Han’s still hard and so frustratingly close, but he doesn’t have to wait long. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon manhandle him onto his back and Minseok immediately moves between his legs and takes Lu Han’s cock into his mouth. Lu Han’s hips jerk up hard enough that Minseok pins him down. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon move to help, but Minseok seems to have had enough interference, refusing to move his hands, and soon they give up. Lu Han would laugh if not for Minseok sucking him down hard enough that he’s on the verge of coming, grabbing at the sheets.

He can’t see the others now, but he catches sight of Junmyeon’s expression as he watches, wide-eyed and almost mesmerized, and thinks dazedly, _That’s because of me, because of us._ It’s a heady feeling, and the last coherent thought he has before he comes with a cry, shuddering under Minseok’s hands as he sucks him through it, everything else forgotten for a few blissful seconds.

Minseok moves up to kiss him after, draping himself over Lu Han and sliding dirty hands into his hair. Lu Han wraps his arms tight around Minseok and kisses back, not caring anymore who’s watching. He doesn’t know how long they stay like that before Sehun, suddenly right next to the bed, says, “Can you please keep the PDA for after we leave?”

Minseok rolls onto his side just enough that both of them can look up at Sehun and the others standing around him. They’re all more or less dressed now, though some flushed faces, sticky fingers and dirty clothes betray what they got up to before. “After all of that, now you have a problem with us kissing?” Minseok asks, laughing.

“You’re just so…clingy,” Sehun says disdainfully, and everyone laughs, including him.

“Let’s give them some privacy, then,” Junmyeon says, ushering everyone out. He’s the last one out the door and he stops briefly, looking like he wants to say something more.

“We’re fine,” Minseok tells him before he can speak. “Go away." Junmyeon smiles at that and nods before closing the door. "That’s better,” Minseok says, turning back to Lu Han.

“Was it so bad, having an audience?” Lu Han asks. He didn’t mind too much, but he doesn’t know how Minseok felt.

Minseok considers for a moment, then shrugs. “It wasn’t, but…this is good. Just us.”

“Don’t tell me you’re shy,” Lu Han teases.

He expects Minseok to hit him, or to laugh, but instead he smirks. “They can look at me all they want, but you’re mine. I don’t want to share.”

It’s half joking, but not, Lu Han thinks, entirely, and it makes him smile. “Good,” he says, pulling Minseok close again. “I don’t want to share you either.”


	18. Whispers (canon Xiuhan)

**Pairing:** Lu Han/Minseok  
 **Comments:** Canon Xiuhan at an awards ceremony back in the day. R for (whispered) public dirty talk but no actual action.

 

The first time that night that Lu Han leans over to whisper something in his ear is to translate something interesting that was said. The second time, it’s to make a stupid joke about the MC’s hair. The third time, he says, I’m bored,“ and, after a pause, "And horny.”

Minseok doesn’t quite manage to stop his jaw dropping and his eyes widening at Lu Han’s boldness, but he’s at least used to it enough that he doesn’t react beyond that. He turns to give Lu Han a look that says “Are you kidding me?” better than words could, and gets a cheeky smile in return.

He turns his attention back to the stage, but it’s not long before he feels Lu Han’s breath on his ear again. “Don’t you want to hear more?” he asks. “What I have to say is way more interesting than anything they’re talking about over there.”

Minseok doesn’t answer, even though the answer might be yes, but Lu Han takes his lack of protest as agreement, or just doesn’t care either way. “I want to touch you. I could do it under the table and no one would notice. Or maybe some of the members would, if you got too turned on and made some noise, but that’d be kind of hot, don’t you think? No one could make too much of a fuss without drawing attention, so they’d just have to sit there, knowing what I was doing to you. Would you like that, someone watching you as you try to hold back?”

Minseok thinks about elbowing Lu Han to shut him up, because of course this is a bad idea, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t have any strong feelings about people watching him get off, but he does like Lu Han’s voice low and dirty in his ear, even if it is testing his self-control.

“That’s what I thought,” Lu Han says, even though he didn’t actually answer. “You’d get off on me touching you here in front of all these people." The truth is that he’d get off on Lu Han touching him anywhere, but there’s no need to say that. It’s not like Lu Han doesn’t already know anyway.

Lu Han scoots his chair a little closer so their thighs are touching under the table. No one will think anything of that, but under the circumstances, it makes Minseok’s breath catch in his throat for just a second. He turns to look at Lu Han, and the smile on his face makes it clear he’s not done yet. Sure enough, he leans in close and asks, "Would it be better if I touched myself? Got all hot and bothered and made noise just for you to hear? I think I’d like that.”

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Minseok whispers, hopefully too quietly for anyone else to hear.

“You’re no fun,” Lu Han says without any heat. “I wouldn’t really do it." So it is all a game, Minseok thinks, and he’s relieved but also a little disappointed, though he guessed as much. "But wouldn’t it be hot?” Lu Han continues before he has time to dwell on that. “Me touching myself under the table in a room full of people and you being the only one to know it.”

It does sound appealing, even if it’s an impossible fantasy. Minseok bites his lip a little, trying not to think about it too hard because now is not a good time to be getting too turned on. “I wonder if I could make myself come without anyone noticing,” Lu Han says thoughtfully. “That would really be something. Fans would take pictures of my orgasm face without even realizing it." He smirks, which Minseok only realizes because Lu Han’s gotten close enough for his lips to brush Minseok’s ear. Now Minseok does elbow him, because no one can hear them, but they can and will see, and that’s going too far.

"Okay, okay." Lu Han shifts back the tiniest bit, so his leg is still pressed against Minseok’s and his arm is on the back of his chair, but at least his lips are a respectable distance away. "But don’t try to tell me you’re not enjoying this,” he adds. Minseok doesn’t, because it would be a lie, and because he’s not entirely sure that his voice would be steady if he tried to talk. It’s too easy to get caught up in things like this with Lu Han.

“I wish we could just leave,” Lu Han continues after a moment. “Then I really could touch you like I want to. Rip off all those clothes and touch you all over, and kiss you until you can’t breathe." He keeps talking, but suddenly Minseok can’t understand, and it takes him a moment to register that it’s because Lu Han’s started speaking Mandarin.

Lu Han’s Korean is good, but in his native language, his words are perfectly smooth and without hesitation and it makes him sound that much sexier, even if Minseok can’t follow what he’s saying. Dirty talk wasn’t exactly covered in his Chinese classes, and in any case Lu Han’s talking too quickly for him to catch more than a few words here and there.

He could just as easily be saying, "I want to kiss you forever,” or “I want to fuck your brains out,” or “I want to feed you to my pet walrus,” but it sounds absolutely filthy in the low, smooth purr Lu Han’s voice has turned into. It turns Minseok on enough that when Lu Han’s hand comes to rest on his shoulder, just a simple touch, he catches himself shivering.

“Stop,” he says, a little too loudly and a little too much like a moan, earning funny looks from Yixing and Sehun.

Lu Han chuckles in his ear, sounding quite pleased with himself. “If you insist,” he says, back to Korean.

Minseok takes a moment to gather himself, then turns to Lu Han with a cheeky grin of his own. “Maybe later, when we’ve got more privacy, you can tell me what you said.”

Lu Han looks momentarily surprised, and then he laughs, leaning unnecessarily into Minseok’s side as he does. “I’ll do that,” he says. “And then I’ll show you.”

Minseok smiles wider at that, and eagerly waits for the ceremony to end.


	19. Apocalypse Baeksoo

**Pairing:** Baekhyun/Kyungsoo  
**Comments:** Apocalyptic angst for established relationship Baeksoo, inspired by [this lovely fanart](http://25.media.tumblr.com/fdab5f23b2034b55691ba76f451c8371/tumblr_n1a0h3ROpL1rlioauo1_1280.png) that I unfortunately can't find the original source of. PG-13 because, you know, the end of the world.

 

There's nothing good to see outside the window, the sky brown and dead, the ground just as bad, but Baekhyun sits in front of it anyway, staring out. He's quiet, but Kyungsoo knows it won't last. It never does, with Baekhyun. It's only a matter of time before he makes some snarky comment, something that shows how much it doesn't bother him even though it does. Nobody could be unbothered as they watch the world die around them, not even Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo is waiting for Baekhyun to talk as he folds their clothes like it makes any difference now if they're wrinkled, and when he realizes how long he's been waiting, he looks up. He expects to see that Baekhyun has fallen asleep, if anything. He doesn't expect to see tears streaming down Baekhyun's cheeks as he continues to stare out the window at the barren landscape.

It shakes him more than he'd like to admit. Baekhyun hasn't cried once, that he's seen. Kyungsoo doesn't like to cry either, but he has. Baekhyun hugged him and for once in his life didn't try to make a joke, but he didn't cry then. It seemed like maybe he never would, playing tough until the end, but here he is, shoulders shaking as he cries silently and doesn't even try to hide it.

Kyungsoo hasn't said anything, but Baekhyun must realize he's noticed because he speaks at last. His voice is choked full of sadness, nothing like what Kyungsoo was waiting for. "Look at it. There were so many great things in the world and look what they've come to. Look what we've come to. We're hanging on here, but why are we even—"

And then he breaks off because Kyungsoo has gotten to his feet without thinking about it and covered Baekhyun's eyes with his hands, blocking out the bleak, sad view. Baekhyun takes in a deep, shaky gasp of a breath and falls silent as Kyungsoo leans his forehead against the back of his head. "Don't," he murmurs. "Don't give up. I need you to keep being stupid and sarcastic and so annoyingly brave. I need you to keep going with me."

He feels raw and exposed, putting these things into words, but his hands are wet with Baekhyun's tears and he knows it's necessary. "I know everything is a mess, but I'm still here. We're still here. Don't give up."

Baekhyun reaches up and takes hold of his wrists, pulling Kyungsoo's hands away from his eyes. For one too-long moment, Kyungsoo is really scared, but then Baekhyun turns and pulls him into a tight hug, burying his face in Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around him like Baekhyun did for him before and doesn't try to say anything else.

It's probably not more than a few minutes, though it seems like forever, before Baekhyun pulls away. His eyes are still red and shiny but the tears aren't falling anymore, and he wipes away the remnants "I'm sorry," he says. "I'm okay now." His voice is rough and too serious for Baekhyun, but it's steady now.

Kyungsoo gives a little shake of his head, not trusting his own voice, and presses a kiss to Baekhyun's lips and then his forehead to say what's hard for him to put into words even now. "I love you," Baekhyun says, because he's brave in ways Kyungsoo has never and maybe now will never learn how to be.

"No more crying," Kyungsoo says gruffly, and it feels so good to see Baekhyun laugh, even with the tear tracks drying on his face, the way he does when he knows what Kyungsoo isn't saying.

"No more," Baekhyun agrees. "I promise." He pulls the curtains shut, closing out the dreary view, and turns back to Kyungsoo with a smile on his face. "I'm telling you, we're going to be okay, together."

He's probably wrong, but in this moment, it doesn't matter. They're together and Baekhyun is smiling and for just a little while, Kyungsoo's going to let himself forget the outside world and believe.


	20. Kitty EXO-M

**Pairing:** Mostly (6 member) EXO-M gen, but with hints of Lu Han/Minseok and Yixing/Jongdae  
 **Comments:** This is a ridiculous little bit of canon-ish fluff in which Minseok and Jongdae turn into kittens for no apparent reason.

 

They make it onto the plane with the usual six members and assorted entourage, and off the plane and through customs. They make it past the fans and into the van and to the dorm without any trouble. They even make it into the dorm, but the second the door is closed behind them, something decidedly unusual happens. Where before there were six perfectly ordinary EXO members, there are now four perfectly ordinary EXO members and two very fluffy kittens.

"What the hell?" Kris asks at the same time as Zitao squeals, "Kitties!" and grabs for the lighter of the two cats, which scampers away from him. Lu Han's jaw gapes open and Yixing blinks in confusion.

"Um..." says their manager, looking extremely confused himself. "What happened to Minseok and Jongdae?"

The three remaining members not currently chasing cats look at him with wide eyes, and then at the cats. The one not being chased by Zitao looks back at them with strangely serious adorable kitten eyes. "Minseok?" Lu Han asks. The kitten makes a motion an awful lot like a nod, along with a pitiful meow that probably means something along the lines of "Help, I've been turned into a cat."

"Oh no," the manager says, covering his face with his hands.

 

Ten minutes later, their bags have been safely put away and their manager is locked in a bedroom with his phone, his slightly hysterical voice just audible through the door. That leaves the rest of them to deal with the two kittens that were there groupmates until a little while ago. Zitao has managed to capture Jongdae, who seems to be getting into this cat thing, purring as Zitao scratches his ears. Minseok has, to the surprise of absolutely no one, been claimed by Lu Han and is sitting in his lap with a resigned air as Lu Han pets him enthusiastically.

"He's so fluffy," Zitao says gleefully, and Kris gives him a sulky look that he completely fails to notice. Yixing continues to stare thoughtfully at the cats, either thinking deep thoughts about what's going on or still confused by their existence.

That lasts maybe thirty seconds longer before Zitao yelps, "Ouch!" and jerks his hand away, giving the kitten in his lap a scandalized look. "He bit me!"

"Are you surprised?" Lu Han says dryly, looking smug as the kitten in his own lap rolls over to have his belly scratched. Zitao pouts at him but he ignores it.

Jongdae, for his part, leaps off of Zitao's lap but is promptly grabbed by Kris. He squirms but fails to escape from Kris' big hands, so he bites him too. Kris curses and drops the cat, who bounds into a surprised Yixing's lap. "Hey, kitty," he says as Jongdae settles comfortably on his side, wearing the cat equivalent of a smirk.

Kris' glowering and Zitao's sulking are interrupted when their manager emerges, looking like he hates his life more than they ever could. "I've explained that Jongdae and Minseok are extremely sick and need to take the day off," he says, shooting dirty looks at the kittens as if it's their fault but immediately softening at the sight of just how cute they are. "I've managed to postpone almost everything but the four of you will have to do two interviews on your own."

"But what about them?" Zitao asks, gesturing toward Yixing and Lu Han's laps. "Are we just going to leave them alone?" His tone makes it clear how horrifying he finds the thought of leaving two adorable kittens alone.

The manager frowns. "They'll be fine for a few hours. Right? We'll give them some water and some milk or something and it'll be fine."

"You might regret that," Kris mutters.

 

The interviews go well enough once they get past the awkward non-explanation of why there are only four of them today, and soon enough they're finished. They should probably be practicing or otherwise putting their time to good use, but their manager is too flustered over one-third of his charges turning into cats to demand it, so they're free to return to the dorm.

The dorm is in decent enough shape when they get back, considering that they left two kittens alone in it. Only one of the two bowls of milk has spilled out on the kitchen floor and only some of that milk has been tracked around the kitchen and living room, and there are only a few claw marks in the sofa and curtains. Maybe even in kitten form Minseok still likes to keep things clean.

They find Jongdae and Minseok curled up on the couch together like real kittens, sound asleep, and they look so incredibly cute that it's impossible to be mad at them even if, as not real cats, they should know better. Kris makes the mistake of trying to pet them, and Jongdae wakes up to dig his nails into Kris' hand. Kris yelps and grabs his hand away. "Even as a cat, you're a jerk," he grumbles.

"Why did you wake them up?" Zitao asks, amused now that he's not the one in pain.

"Forget it," Kris says, trying and failing not to look annoyed when Jongdae leaps off the couch and goes to rub against Yixing's ankles until he pets him.

They settle down to watch a movie, with takeout food for the humans and milk for the cats. Minseok looks tiny and adorable curled up on Lu Han's thigh, while Jongdae somewhat suspiciously settles between Yixing's legs. Zitao sits next to Lu Han so he can pet the kitten less likely to bite his fingers off, but Kris decides he's probably safer keeping his hands to himself.

"Why do you think they turned into cats?" Lu Han asks as cars explode on the screen. He hardly even seems to notice that he's petting Minseok's head. "It's weird that it was just these two."

" _That's_ what you think is weird about this?" Kris asks.

"It must be magic," Zitao says, eyes wide and a little scared. "But I wonder why anyone would want to do that..."

"I wonder what it'll take to bring them back," Yixing puts in. "Like a magic word or a kiss..." (In his lap, Jongdae perks up.)

"A kiss?" Kris repeats skeptically. "Hopefully it'll just wear off. Otherwise we'll be in trouble."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Yixing says. A sleepy-looking Jongdae stretches so that his head is approaching dangerous territory, but Yixing doesn't react. "There's always a way out of these things."

"You say that like it happens a lot," Kris comments, giving him a funny look. Yixing just smiles and absently scratches under Jongdae's chin until he purrs.

They watch a second movie after the first, and halfway through the third when Zitao and both kittens are asleep, Kris says, "We should get some sleep." There's no telling what they'll have to deal with tomorrow, given the way today has gone.

He shakes Zitao awake, and he opens his eyes and asks groggily, "Is it time to get up?"

"No, time for bed," Kris tells him.

Zitao blinks a few times and rubs his eyes before asking, "Where will the kitties sleep?"

The kitties in question seem quite content sleeping on Lu Han's leg and Yixing's crotch. "On the couch, I guess?" Kris suggests.

"They can sleep in our beds," Lu Han says, earning him strange looks from the other three humans. "What?" he says defensively, still absently petting Minseok. "Cats are different."

"It's fine with me," Yixing says, scooping up Jongdae and heading to his bedroom. Lu Han does the same with Minseok.

"I want a kitten to cuddle with too," Zitao says, pouting again.

Kris joins him in sadly watching them go. "Maybe next time," he says.

 

Yixing wakes up in the morning with a decidedly not cat-shaped Jongdae draped across his side, with one knee approaching some questionable areas. "Oww," he says. When Jongdae doesn't wake up, he adds, louder, "Ow, you're squishing me," and gives Jongdae's shoulder a nudge for good measure.

He wakes up then and just says, "Oh," before rolling over so that he's lying next to instead of on top of Yixing, but his knee stays in its questionable position, leaving Yixing to wonder if he should have read more into Jongdae's choice of sitting location the night before.

 

In the next room, Lu Han wakes with a start because there is someone else in his bed, and there should definitely not be anyone but him in his bed. He lets out a yelp, startling the person next to him awake. Then, a few seconds too late, the previous night's events come back to him. He remembers Minseok the kitten curling up warm against his stomach, but now it's Minseok the human curled up next to him on a bed not made for two people, awake but not yet moving. "What?" he mumbles. Then, "Oh, right."

"Sorry," Lu Han says. "I forgot." By all rights, he should be in a hurry to get out of bed, or else to kick Minseok out of his bed, but Minseok is still warm as a human and the skin of his cheek where Lu Han realizes his hand is resting is still soft.

"Sorry for invading your bed," Minseok says, sounding a little amused.

"It's okay," Lu Han tells him. "Since you're here already, you can stay a little longer."

 

When their manager comes in to check on them a few minutes later, he just says, "Thank god," before turning and hurrying out of the room, muttering, "Not you too..."


	21. Baekchen Kiss

**Pairing:** Baekhyun/Jongdae  
 **Comments:** With thanks to a random prompt generator that I didn't save for the first sentence. I guess PG-13 for mention of sex.

“Maybe we should kiss to break the tension.” Baekhyun laughs after he says it, but he wouldn’t be staring at Jongdae’s lips if he was joking.

“There’s tension?” Jongdae asks, even as his own eyes land on Baekhyun’s lips. There has been tension between them, in a way, but less a strained sort of tension than anticipation, waiting to see who will make the first move and what will happen when they do.

Baekhyun takes a step closer to him, and then another and another. “There is now?” he says, half questioning, hopeful.

Jongdae answers that question with his hands on Baekhyun’s cheeks and his lips on Baekhyun’s, as that anticipatory tension turns into fire. _We should have done this months ago,_ he thinks, and then Baekhyun’s mouth opens under his and he doesn’t think about anything for a long time.

When they pull apart, just a little, Baekhyun smiles, smug but with genuine happiness underneath it. His lips are red, his cheeks very pink, and his eyes sparkling, making Jongdae want to kiss him again. Before he can, Baekhyun says, “Maybe we should fuck to break the tension.”

“Hey!” Jongdae gives Baekhyun a playful shove. Baekhyun opens his mouth to complain about it, but Jongdae cuts him off. “Okay.”

“Wait, what?” Jongdae looks steadily at him as Baekhyun’s smugness evaporates, turning into surprised excitement. “Seriously?”

“Unless you were joking.”

Baekhyun takes Jongdae’s hand to drag him eagerly toward his bedroom. “About you, Kim Jongdae, never.”


End file.
